the Shrine of Your Lies
by A-human-I-hope
Summary: "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." Will Dean Winchester, district four's victor of the 68th Hunger Games, be able to go through the Games again?
1. I've walked that road before

**This is a kinda AU from Suzanne Collin's book, Catching Fire. Where I replaced Finnick Odair with Dean Winchester, because I think they are much alike. There are also other Characters from both The Hunger Games and Supernatural in it. **

**I really hope this chapter turned out alright.**

* * *

The evening was starting to settle in when the television went on. John was cleaning up the kitchen because Mary had done the cooking. But as soon as the television went on, the dirty plates were forgotten and John joined Mary and Dean who were already seated on the couch. They had already known that an announcement was to be made tonight, so the entire day they had been uptight, their eyes flickering to the TV every few seconds.

Dean's leg couldn't seem to keep still, and he bit his lips every few seconds as the seal of Panem bursts into the black screen. As if to prepare himself he leans forward, resting his arms on his legs. Mary gives him a reassuring look before turning back to the television as well, grabbing the hand of her husband.

They all breathe in relieve as Caesar Flickerman stands before the training center babbling happy about the upcoming marriage of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Dean even goes as far as outright laughing in relieve. 'I really thought that would be something important,' he wants to say but instead keeps his mouth shut, watching photo's from Katniss Everdeen in the dresses the Capitol people had forced her into. And it all looks so wrong, so wrong to watch a seventeen year old girl in a wedding dress, while the Capitol mocks the victors. You never really win, it seems to say, you'll never get freedom you were promised.

Dean watches quietly as the audience booh's and cheers for their favorite – or least favorite dresses.

After the six dresses are shown Caesar tells the viewers that they can choose their favorite dress from twelve o'clock to the next day. He yells something to the audience and they all cheer. Dean is already reaching to the remote as Caesar tells them to keep watching, because tonight there is something big announced. And there forms a knot in Dean's stomach.

"It must be the reading of the card." John tells Dean.

The anthem plays and Dean presses his lips together as the hated face of President Snow takes over the television. He's followed by a young boy; barely older than ten, dressed in a white suit, clutching a wooden box in his hands. The anthem stops, and the knot in Dean's stomach tightens as the President begins to speak about the dark days from which the Hunger Games were born. When the laws for the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

Dean thinks of the rebelling districts, like district 11, as Castiel had informed him in between words. The President reminds everyone of the previous Quarter Quells.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

Dean doesn't even think about how that must've felt, send to your death by your own district.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

The year one of the only victors of district 12 won.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell." The president says, and the boy dressed in the white suit steps forward and holds out the wooden hands with slightly shaking hands. The knot in Dean's stomach is so tight that Dean thinks he might puke. People all over Panem are leaning forward, some in excitement and some in fear.

As soon as the president opens the envelope Dean thinks for a moment he might really puke. Without hesitation, the President reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Dean's stomach drops as Mary cries out and hides her head in John's shirt.

"Fuck!" He yells out and stands up.

"Fuck! Fuck! _FUCK!"_ Dean's voice breaks on the third one. Frustrated he kicks the chair John had used earlier to change the light bulb with, causing Mary to gasp and John to yell a startled "Son!". Dean ignores them as he drags his hand across his face, his other hand on his hip. If he doesn't have to relive his nightmares, then his friends have to. The friends he made because he wouldn't have to fear for their safety. The friends he has to kill or be killed by. A strangled sob comes out of his mouth. He sinks to the ground as he thinks about how the 75th games must look like. It was hard enough to kill children he didn't know, but his friends? Castiel, Jo.. A sob makes his entire body shake.

As a red-eyed Sam and Jessica make their way into the victors house, Dean is already at his fifth glass of strong alcohol. His father is sitting on the chair next to him, with his mother's hand on his shoulder, desperately trying to gain Dean's attention. Sam walks towards his brother and lays a hand on his arm while Jess stands behind him, trying to stop the sobs that come out of her mouth. Dean's teary eyes find Jessica's and wants to tell her it's okay. The words form in his mouth and he opens his mouth to speak. Instead a sob breaks out and his body begins to shake as tears start to form in his eyes. He pushes all the comforting hands away. His vision is blurry because of the tears but he keeps his focus on the television, with the remote clutched in his hand. He watches as the faces of people he recognize come past. The faces of his friends, while a voice tells him how much changes of surviving they have. They also show them the most impressive moments of their games. Dean's entire body shakes as another sob fights past his lips as he sees his sixteen year old self pull the twelve year old Sam behind him, and this time he allows his brother to put his arm around him, pressing him against Sam's side, Sam is also trebling and tears fight their way out of his eyes. On another day Dean would've joked about Sam's Girlyniss. He would have said it in better times, but nothing had been really good since he had won his games at sixteen year old.

Only after he watches Castiel kill the last tribute with nothing more than some old metal stick he jumps up to run to the phone. It might be really stupid, to call another possible tribute, but he really needs the comforting voice of his best friend, and he doesn't care that it sounds really sappy. The phone rings twice before Castiel picks up. He turns his back to his family, who had all watched him jump up and run to the phone.

"Hello?" The voice that answers is a lot more lower than normal, and it's loathed with sadness.

"Cas?" He ask, his voice unsteady.

"Dean." His name is said with so much relieve that Dean smiles a half smile, nothing more than a quick pull of his lips.

"Heya Cas, how're ya doing?" He asks with what he tried to be a steady voice, talking with him as if it was a normal day.

It takes Castiel a moment to answer. "Not so good." He hears whispered to him before Castiel scrapes his throat.

"How are you, Dean?" He asks with a louder voice.

Dean shuffles on his feet, and turns to look at his family, who are all looking at him with concerned eyes. He turns around again and listens to Castiel's unsteady breathing for a moment before answer with a soft "same." It is quiet for a moment as they both listen to each other's breathing. Then Dean hears a loud crash coming from Castiel's side of the phone, followed by a couple of screams.

"Dean I – " Castiel never gets to finish his sentence as the connection is suddenly thrown off. Leaving Dean with the phone to his ear for a couple of seconds.

_"__FUCK"_ Dean screams again, scaring everyone in the room, and with a crash the phone is broken into pieces. The rebellions are put to an end by sending the victors into the arena, the last pieces of hope crushed under the thumbs of the Capitol. Well, if that's how they want to play it, then Dean Winchester has a little hell to raise.

* * *

**Thank you if you actually took time to read this, and I hope it wasn't to bad. I know the characters are a bit out of person, I'm working on it..**

**I don't know when the next update is going to be. Please let me know if there is anything wrong with my grammer, I'm dutch so English isn't my first language..**

**Okay, bye? And if you liked it, see you next time...**


	2. I don't have the right name

**So new chapter, yay. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.. **

**Disclamer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Supernatural. If I did, I really doubt I would spend my time writing fanfiction about it.**

On the day of the reaping rain was pouring out of the sky. There weren't any boats seen on the water. The population of district four is shaking and wet from head to toe as they stand around the small roped-off area. Dean's gaze is on the bowl with three names in it.

They had all danced around the fact that the chance of Dean going to the games again was really big. There were only 3 manly victors left for district four. The fourth one had died a couple of weeks before the card for the Quarter Quell was read. The other two victors where Bobby and Vic. But Bobby hadn't been able to use his legs after he won the games, and sending a man in a wheelchair to the games wouldn't be any fun. And Vic was such a butt-kisser of the Capitol that Dean wondered if they would want Vic dead. A victor who loved the Capitol was hard to find, after all. But Dean had always been more rebelling against the Capitol, and only if they used his loved ones against him he would do what they said with his head bowed. And the things they made him do. The shudder that went through his body causes him to look down, only looking up as a flustered Becky Rosen walks up the stage. The reaping doesn't take long, Becky talks about how much she is going to miss her favorite victors. Becky had probably already written most of them off for dead.

Dean dares to take a glimpse to his side, where his family stands. John and Mary are clutching to each other for comfort, and Sam has his arms around Jess, holding her tight. He tries to send a reassuring smile their way, but by the look of it, it came more out as a grimace.

His gaze falters as Missouri is called upon the stage. Missouri walks up with her head held high, and Dean feels pride for the older woman. They had never really got on good, but the woman had some dignity in her that you couldn't help but respect. The family's from the female tributes sigh in relieve, happy that their daughter or sister isn't chosen to go to the games.

Dean bites his lips as Becky makes their way to the bowl of the male tributes. He spares a glance at Bobby, and one at Vic, who are both staring at the bowl. The steps that Becky takes seem to take longer than normal, and the seconds become hours as she slowly folds the paper open. The entire district holds their breath, just like they had done the years before. And the only sound is the rain falling down. Then the slightly wavering voice of Becky sounds loud through the speakers. "And the male tribute for district four is… Dean Winchester."

And the world collapses on itself. His mother cries out and Jess' sobs sound louder than ever before. Dean's chest feels too tight as he makes his way to the stage. For a moment Dean doesn't think he can breathe. He doesn't think the world could go on. But the rain still falls, Vic still looks relieved, and his mother still cries. And Dean is still going to the arena. Dean doesn't cry about it, instead he feels numb. He never expected to go back to the arena when he won.

"This are this year's tributes. Dean Winchester and Missouri Mossely!"  
Dean barely notices that he has to shake Missouri's hand, and once that's done Dean gets pulled into the Justice Building. They're brought to the back door.

"But my family!" Dean brings out as he is shoved into the car.

"New protocol." The peacekeeper smiles at him. A cruel smile that makes his blood cook.

"No! I have to say goodbye!" Dean screams, trying to fight of the peacekeepers on him. But he is no match for four people with guns, so soon he is seated next to Becky, who seems slightly put off from the events too. Peacekeepers hurry them into the train and slam the door close. Dean swears before hanging his head to the door.

"Bye." He whispers to the district that is coming past.

No one tries to stop him when he makes his way to his room.

The lights outside are dimming when Becky calls him for dinner. For a moment he wonders what would happen if he doesn't go, if he would just let himself starve before the games even started. He decides against the idea, knowing it wouldn't be possible, and he rather wouldn't want some peacekeeper forcing food down his throat. Instead he quickly stalks out of his room, untangling the necklace he got from his brother years before.

In the dining hall, his eyes wander to the alcohol glasses, but with a stern look from Bobby he decides against it.

Dean doesn't say anything as they eat, content to have something quiet around him before he is forced into the loud and bright Capitol.

The diner, as usually, is amazing, not that Dean really notices it while he is stuffing food down his throat.

After diner, Becky suggests that they watch the reaping. Missouri doesn't even bothers to come out. When Bobby asked her she had answered that she would notice soon enough who the other tributes were. Dean sits next to Bobby with a nervous feeling. Even though he is not a believer, he sends a quick prayer that his friends are sparred.

Becky keeps glancing at him as district four comes on. No one says anything as he is called forward, and the camera focuses for a moment on his family, it even zooms in on Sam. One of the commentators says that it's really unfortunate that they have to say goodbye to their prettiest victor, another argues that they still have Castiel and Peeta.

On district seven Dean shifts forward as he sees Jo in the roped-off area.

"Let's hope the best, boy." Bobby sighs, shifting around in his wheelchair.

Neither of the two comment as Jo is called forward, but Dean's stomach drops more. Jo had been one of his best friends in the Capitol, she was one of the only ones that knew how it was to have the Capitol use you.

Becky sighs sadly, "I always liked her, had such pit in her."

Ashe is also called forward, by the commentators he is immediately written off as dead.

By the other districts no one really catches his attention. Sure, it was bad that he already knew all of them, but it was worse when it was your friend.

District eleven causes Dean to shift forward again, holding his breath as he sees Castiel. Castiel has a black eye, and they all noticed how many peacekeepers had their guns on the citizens. Dean swears when Castiel's name is called, wondering how he got so unlucky. Castiel stands next to Seeder, and before he is roughly dragged of stage, he raises his fingers in a three-finger salute. Seeder and the district follow, and the film makes a rough cut to district 12. Becky gasps in surprise.

"That boy got some fire in him."Bobby comments, and Dean nods without really realizing it.

Dean knows that Castiel's chances of survival just got a whole lot less, but he still is proud of his best friend. In district 12, Katniss Everdeen – not that anyone's surprised – gets called forward. After that Haymitch Albertney gets called forward, and Dean could swear Bobby's sighs in relieve as Peeta volunteers. One of the commentators looks like she is about to cry, because "the odds are never in the favor of the star-crossed lovers." Then they end it with the promise that "it's going to be the _best_ games ever."

When Dean quickly stalks out of the room no one comments on it.

**Well another chapter, I think I'm making saturday my usually update day, I'm not sure though. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that it didn't suck to much. Feel free to comment on my grammer, or correct me on something.**

**I would also love to hear your thoughts about it? If you want to?**

**Bye, hopefully see you next time. **


	3. lost her where the music never plays

**Hi again! Another update, yay. later than the other two** **through, sorry for that. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but eh. Thank you if you haven't already given up on my terrible writing skills. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Supernatural, all the rights belong to Suzanne Collins and Eric Kripke. **

"C'mon Alastair, do it!" The delighted laughter of Lilith dragged Dean to the ground. Both of his arms were pinned to his side, and when Dean looked up he saw the gruesome face of Alastair.

"Dean-o, so glad we could meet again."Alastair grinned, placing his knees on both of his arms.

"We have a bit of unfinished business, don't we?" Alastair grinned up to Lilith, who smiled back with that smile that seemed too big for her face.

He struggled to get free, only to be pinned down harder, making him yelp in pain.

"Aw, look at him, trying to get free. It's a lost cause, Winchester. We got you now." The bitter sweet voice of Lilith said. Only it didn't sound like Lilith. Dean looked up in confusion, and saw Jo smiling at him.

"Jo! Jo, please don't." Dean begged, trying to shift away from his captors.

A hand was placed beneath his face, and he was pulled back by Castiel, who now sat in the place where Alastair had just sat a moment ago. He felt a silver knife tearing the skin of his neck, and while he was gurgling he heard the two of them laugh.

Dean wakes up with a gasp, and for a moment he could swear he tastes the iron taste of blood on his tongue. Pushing away his blankets, he struggled to get out of his bed. The feeling of the cold floor against his feet pressed the nightmare further away. The clock on the other side of the room tells him it's just a bit over 3 AM.

"So much for sleep," Dean mutters to himself, shivering as the cold air of the night hit him.

Moving to close the window, Dean stops himself the last second as the smell of a forest hit him. It smells nothing like the salty taste of the sea that always hung around district four, Dean notes. And not for the first time since he left district four, Dean wonders how far away he already is from his home, and how much closer he is to the Capitol.

Dean knows that soon he has to slip back into his act of Dean Winchester, womanizer and proud victor of district four. And for a moment he wonders if he could do that for another year.

Dean is never going to get used to his prep team prodding at him. However, this time they do so in silence. Of all people he has to say goodbye to, he hadn't expect that his prep team would be the one who would cry the most.

'Why the long faces? This ain't gonna be the last time you see me." He winks, hoping that they would stop. God, _he_ is the one that is about to get send out to kill people.

That only seems to sadden them more, or maybe it's the fact that after the games they wouldn't be able to say that they are the prep team of Dean Winchester.

When his stylist walks in he wants to scream, even she looks like she is about to cry. The clothes – if he really could call it that – exist about nothing more than a net that is wrapped around his middle, just so that you don't see anything while you also see _everything_. His stylist says she needs to do a thing or two and promises to meet him at the correction centre. In the elevator he gives himself a second to prepare himself, to slip into the role he had mastered over the years. He hates how easy it goes now. The elevator ride is quick, and as soon he steps out, he forces a cocky grin and winks at stylists who look at him with affection. He does the same at the other victors who look at him annoyed. On his way he snatches up some sugar cubes for the horses.

He soon notices Katniss Everdeen, standing alone beside the horses of her carriage. He strolls casually over to the horses, feeding them a sugar cube. He pops a sugar cube in his own mouth, and smirks at the girl on fire.

"Hello, Katniss," he says, as if they have known each other for years.

"Hello, Dean," she tries to respond as casually as he did, but fails.

"Want a sugar cube?" He asks, leaning a bit against the horse. He got _really_ good at this act.

"No thanks, I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

Dean smirks, and is about to respond as he notices Castiel.

Careful to not break his act, he casually waves Cas over. Castiel is dressed in an outfit of a farmer, with dirt on it like he just came from the field.

"Dude, what are you even wearing?" He chooses to ignore that the black eye is still visibly under all the layers of make-up and dirt.

"My stylist has an, _ah_, interesting choice in clothes." Cas answers, tugging at his sleeves. Castiel looks up at Katniss, who looks at Castiel with interest. She had probably seen Castiel on the day of the reaping too.

"It's a real honor to meet you, Katniss Everdeen." Castiel says, and stares maybe a bit to concentrated at her, that it almost becomes creepy.

"Ahw Cas, don't get all flirty with her, you know she's engaged – really sorry that you had to blow that one off by the way." He says to Katniss.

"Oh there comes her husband to be, we better go. Bye girl on fire." He pulls Cas away, and winks at Katniss.

Once he has pulled Castiel all the way to his carriage, he turns to look at his best friend. Breaking the act he smiles at his best friend.

"Man, it is good to see you." He says, pulling Castiel in a hug, which he returns after a moment of considering.

"If we had only met under other circumstances."

"Yeah, well there is always something. Have you seen Jo yet?"

"No not yet, she should arrive her soon though."

Before Jo joins them Bobby is already making his way towards them, followed by Becky, who seems delight to have so many victors around her.

"Bobby."Castiel gives him a nod, he gets a tap on the hat in return.

Becky gasps at Castiel's outfit. "You look adorable."She fusses, whilst Dean rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, they're really to _die_ for." He agrees sarcastically. At the glare he gets from Castiel, he can't help but to say: "No really, I would _kill_ for that outfit."

Then he looks around the centre once more, seeing tributes already climbing up their carriage.

"Well it looks like we won't see Jo yet. I think you should go back to your place." He says towards Castiel, who quickly shuffles away from Becky.

"I'll see you, Dean." He says in goodbye.

As Dean climbs up the cart next to Missouri, he does a quick sweep of the room. Then he notices Jo, standing next to Ashe. He snorts at her outfit, both Jo and Ashe are dressed as trees. When Jo looks at him he mouths: 'nice outfit'. She responds with her middle finger.

The carriages begin to ride, and he can already hear the shouts of exciting from the Capitol as soon as district 1 disappears from the correction centre. Looking ahead of himself he puts on his best smile, and dreads the moment he has to face the people of the Capitol again.

**So this chapter is done.. Sorry that the chapters are so short , I will try and chance that in the future. **

**If you would take the time to review on this story I would really appreciate it!**

**Bye, and I hopefully see you next time :). **

**_P.S: Anyone excited for the new episode thursday?_**


	4. Time to make one last appeal

**Another late update, sorry! I still hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Catching Fire or Supernatural, if I did, I really doubt I would spend my time making poorly written fanfiction about it. **

**Also the title from this chapter comes from the song Stop and Stare from Onerepublic. **

* * *

"Play nice," is the last advice Bobby gives him as the horses began to ride. And that's what he does, keeping a grin on his face the entire time, he blows kisses and waves at the crowd. They scream out his name like they have done before. He remembers the first time he had been here, shaking and scared. His thoughts had been on Sam.

Sam had been a safe haven for him through his first game. Knowing that he needed to get up again, because Sam would be watching alone, scared for his brother.

Sometimes Dean wonders if Sam still needs him. But the day before the reaping Sam had told him that he wanted him home again, Dean had a wedding to attend, after all. Would Sam and Jess still have a wedding when he doesn't get back? If they did, it surely wouldn't be as good without his winning money. But according to Sam that doesn't matter. Dean hopes it doesn't, because as soon as he is dead, the money would stop coming.

His left over money might buy them some more time to find jobs, but if he wouldn't survive, his parents will be moved back to their 'house' by the beach. Sam may be able to keep his house in the shopping street for a while, but then the money would be gone, and then Sam and Jess will have to move back into their parents house. Well, at least there would be more room, when he's gone, Dean thinks grimly. He must have been frowning, because Missouri pores him in the side, moving his attention to the crowds that Dean had been able to block off. Dean starts to wave again, he hadn't noticed that he stopped. He also notices that Missouri doesn't wave. But then again, she had never done anything to show her love to the Capitol, so she sure as hell wouldn't do that now. The ride is almost done when they are at the end, waiting for president Snow's speech. Dean does his best to keep his smile on his face, but when he looks at his reflection, he sees that his eyes are on fire. He wonders if the people at home see it too. President Snow thanks them, and promises the Capitol people another great year. The Chariot goes faster back to the Correction centre. And in no time Dean is stepping of the carriage with a lot of excited talking from his stylist. Bobby gives him a nod, and that's all he needs to know that he did well. The other tributes are also stepping of the wagons, and Dean brushes past the other people to get to the carriage of district seven. Jo is clearly not amused by her stylist's choice, pulling at the dress with a scowl on her face.

"Tree is a nice look on you." Dean says in amusement.

"You look nice as well, fishnet." She bites back, tugging her hair lose.

"I know you love it."

They see Castiel and Seeder standing next to Bobby and Haymitch. Bobby jerks his head, and Dean knows he has to come.

"C'mon, you haven't seen Cas already right?" At Jo's headshake, he begins to push his way through the tributes and stylists again.

"He looks almost worse than you do."

Castiel's cheeks are red from the chariot ride, and he's listening to Bobby and Haymitch talking. Dean sees Katniss and Peeta also making their way to them.

"Haymitch." Dean acknowledges him with a nod. Haymitch never really seemed to like him. But then again, Haymitch also has an act to uphold. Castiel greets Jo, and Jo starts a conversation about their ridiculous clothes. The star crossed lovers join them with linked hands. As Katniss awkwardly hugs Seeder, Dean pretends he doesn't hear her ask about the families. It's always a terrible thing, feeling like you have to protect someone. Dean knows it all too well.

The guards aren't very comfortable with the idea of tributes being together, and soon they are all one by one, ushered to the elevator. Jo quickly darts after Katniss and Peeta, ending up in the elevator with them while Bobby, Seeder, Castiel and Dean have to wait. The guard at the door watches Castiel warily. Maybe all of the guards are given lists of tributes who pose the biggest treats. If they are, then Castiel is probably on top of those.

They don't let Castiel and Seeder get in the elevator with them. So after awkward 'goodnight's' and promises of see you tomorrow's. Dean and Bobby are alone in the elevator.

"Tomorrow training starts again." Bobby says.

"I know."

Bobby sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. "You're going to have to look for more allies."

Dean shrugs, if it were his choice he wouldn't be allies with anyone. It was worse killing your friends than seeing them up on the screen one evening.

Bobby seems to feel that because he says, "if you're going in there alone, you're gonna be one of the first one killed. People ain't gonna turn against their allies if they still have some loners to take care of."

Dean doesn't argue with that. "I'll see it tomorrow, I guess."

Surprisingly enough, Dean sleeps through the night. He is awakened by the smell of breakfast and people talking. For a moment he sees his mother before him, smiling over her teacup. Then he hears the pitch of Becky and suddenly he is back to the realization that he is in the Capitol. He pushes his blankets away, and climbs out of his bed. His necklace gets stuck behind his closet door, and he jerks it lose before making his way through the dining room in clothes laid down for him.

"There he is!" Becky exclaims, waving her hands towards the chair next to him. "You have to hurry! Training starts in less than forty minutes."

Dean's mind clears up better after a cup of coffee. Over the table Missouri and Bobby discuss ideas for training. Missouri has already made up her mind about allies, claiming that she would do better off alone. Bobby insists on Dean finding allies today, and tries to convince Missouri to at least look for allies.

She refuses.

His fingers trailed over the trident. Sighing, he looks around. _Allies_, he has to find allies. There is almost no one there yet, only Brutus and Meg. And Dean is sure as hell not making allies with them, he'll end up stabbed in the back after the first day. When the tributes from district 12 arrive, Dean considers going up to them and talk for a bit. Katniss would make a handy ally, Dean is pretty sure of it. Peeta might as well, Dean had seen his skills with the knife last year. He also knows that both of them wouldn't make a big thing of turning against him, or using him. Dean decides against going to them.

Bit by bit more tributes start to come in, but Castiel and Jo aren't there yet.

On ten o'clock sharp, Atala, the woman who runs training, starts her spiel, unfazed by the short attendance. During her speech, Castiel slips in, and quietly stands next to Dean. Atala pays no attention to him.

Atala runs through the list of stations, both combat and survival, and with a good luck she releases them to train.

Dean turns to look at Castiel. "Where do you wanna start?"

Castiel doesn't give an answer, instead he looks around at the stations.

"Maybe we can start with the survival stations?" Dean asks, seeing that most of the tributes are busy with the combat stations. Maybe he can stall of making new allies for a bit.

They start at the fire-making station, only to be joined by the two tributes of district three. _Nuts and Volts, _that's what Jo had called them. Dean glances around to look for Jo, and sees that's she is fighting with Ashe, and by the looks of it, winning.

Wiress and Beetee make decent company, making light conversation over the crackling of the fire. Dean already knows a thing or two about making a fire, but with flints it is a lot harder. He is so busy with the flints, that he doesn't notice that Katniss has also joined them, easily slipping into the conversation of hobby's with Beetee and Wiress. His hobby of fishing seems kind of boring next to Beetee's and Wiress's hobby of inventing things. But it was the only thing that could get his attention for longer than a couple of minutes after the games. So Sam had taken it up himself to take Dean fishing in between school. Castiel talks about the flowers he plants around the church of his family. And Katniss asks about the shortage of food they are getting from district eleven. Castiel glances towards the peacekeepers that are keeping an eye on them. "Yes, under the _circumstances _of the weather we couldn't plant nearly as many as we normally do." Castiel had used exactly the same words when he had informed Dean of the uprisings in district eleven.

"But because of the peacekeepers _help _we could still produce enough to have the minimum. Did you have any similar backups in coal production, this year?" Castiel asks Katniss, obviously interested in district twelve's circumstances.

"No. Well, we lost a couple of weeks when they brought in a new Head Peacekeeper and his crew, but nothing major," Katniss explains. "To production, I mean. Two weeks sitting around your house doing nothing just means two weeks of being hungry for most people."

No uprisings in district 12, than.

"Oh. That's a shame," says Wiress in a slightly disappointed voice. "I found your district very ..." She trails off, distracted by something in her head.

"Interesting," fills in Beetee. "We both did."

Dean feels a bit of shame for district four. They hadn't come further than whispers of an uprising, everyone had been scared, especially after the reading of the card. Dean wonders what the situation at home now is.

"Well, there aren't very many of us in Twelve," Katniss says defense. "Not that you'd know it nowadays by the size of the Peacekeeping force. But I guess we're interesting enough."

After that, Dean and Castiel move on to the next station, and are joined by Jo. The three of them work their way through which berries are poisoned and which are not in silence. Jo is the first one to break the silence.

"It's weird isn't it? Going into the arena with these guys?" She asks, examining a berrie.

Dean and Castiel agree. The silence after that seems to be more heavy. All three of them trying to think of something to say, but not finding any words to do so. The silence lasts until Atala announces that it's time for lunch.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you aren't only reading this so that you can laugh about how stupid it is. **

**Just as a side note: In this story I am making Castiel a christian. I really hope this doesn't offend anyone. (It also won't focus around it, it's just something I did to make the transition from angel to human. I may put in some prayers or something, nothing big.) There might be some God-bashing (?) from Dean later, but if you watch the show I don't think it will be much different. **

**While we're talking about Castiel; yes I am making him a rebel, cuz I think that Castiel would be like that. **

**Also a big thank you that this story has already 123 views! It means a lot to me. **

**Uhm.. If you would take the time to review this story, it will make the world to me. **

**Bye, hopefully see you next time!**

**I will probably not update next saturday, because I have an open day (?) at school, which I have to attend. **


	5. There was nowhere else to go

**First of all: Sorry that I haven't uploaded this story in a while! I had some busy weeks, but now I have an one week long vacation, so I will probably update again soon :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games nor Supernatural, otherwise Finnick would've survived and Castiel would be in more episodes. **

* * *

As soon as Dean steps out of the elevator, Bobby and Becky are on top of him trying to get answers.  
"How was it?"Bobby asks.  
"Well, training was exciting as it ever's gonna get, I guess." He answers. After lunch, Cas had walked off with Jo, leaving him alone. He'd searched for Missouri, but he had found her making fish hooks with Seeder and Katniss, and had left them to be. Instead, he went to Ashe, who was throwing spears with Peeta. Peeta seems like a nice boy, but Dean doesn't think he could team up with him. Maybe because he reminds Dean a bit too much of Sammy. The way he had focused on the task, frowning just like Sam did when he couldn't get something right.  
"Any allies?" Bobby asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh.." It wasn't like he hadn't looked for them. He just hasn't found them yet.  
"Maybe Jo and Cas, if they wanna." Dean says, turning his head away.  
He hears Bobby sigh.  
"And maybe Ashe can join too, I mean if he wants too."  
"Dean…"  
Dean turns his head to look Bobby in the eyes.  
"What?"  
"You're gonna get killed this way, son."  
So? Dean thinks, he's pretty sure that Bobby also knows that Dean is very likely not making it out alive.  
He shrugs in answer, moving further into the apartment of district four.  
"Dinner is ready in a hour." Bobby sighs in defeat.  
Dean nods and moves towards his room, plucking his sweaty clothes off in the way. He pretends not to hear Becky's dreamily sigh.

After a shower, Dean makes his way towards the living room.  
"Oh Dean, glad you could join us." Becky says to him with a smile.  
Dean plucks down in his chair, reaching over the bread basket to get something to at least nibble on. The bread is in the form of a fish, and Dean sighs as he breaths in the smell of home.  
"So, I've spoken to the other mentors, and Chaff's told me that Seeder has requested you as an ally." Bobby says to Missouri, who chews her food while looking thoughtfully.  
"I'll think about it."  
Bobby nods, happy that Missouri is at least thinking about making an ally, now.  
"And the Capitol people are busy making bets." Bobby says to them, drinking something out of a flask that's probably not lemonade.  
"The highest are on the girl from district 12." Informs Bobby them.  
"They would be crazy not to, girl knows how to shoot." Missouri comments.  
Dean nods his agreement.  
"She really that good?" Bobby asks, curiously.  
"Could hit a fly from a mile away," claims Missouri, nodding.  
Bobby raises his eyebrow to Dean, "not ally worthy?"  
Dean shrugs, it's not like he hadn't thought of it, he just didn't think it would work out.  
"Think about it." Bobby requests, dropping his cutlery on his plate.  
"Don't go to sleep too late tonight. You've training in the morning." Bobby says, and then he turns his wheelchair and rolls away.  
"I'm done too." Dean says, dropping his bread on his plate. He stands up and rubs the crumbs from his shirt.

It's around 5 AM when Dean wakes up from another nightmare. His hands are by his sides as if he could still reach the drowning boy. The harsh sound of his breathing replace the echoes of the boy's gurgles for help. For a moment Dean lays still, feeling the thuds of heart slow down. Then he sits up, dragging the heels of hands over his eyes. The necklace of Sam falls on his chest. After a moment he decides to stand up, already loosening his sweaty t-shirt to shower once again.  
In the shower he rubs himself clean until he can't feel the blood and mud of the nightmare anymore. Nights like this make him wonder if he should've blamed Sam for it. He scolds to himself while he turns of the shower. He couldn't blame Sam for being reaped, and he sure as hell couldn't blame Sam for the fact that he himself had murdered children in the arena. It's not like Sam didn't blame himself enough already.

He knows that he won't be able to sleep anymore. He never could after that nightmare. After a moment of picking out his training clothes, he walks towards the living room, wondering if he could get something to drink. He eyes the bottles of wine and whiskey. His fingers already edging towards the bottles, but at the last moment, he decides against it. It's not like he could drink any alcohol in the arena, after all. Instead, he wanders off to the kitchen, looking for something like Coffee. The waitress looks at him sympathetic while she brews him a cup of coffee. Folding his arms over his chest, he scolds at her. He isn't going to believe that someone from the capitol is sympathetic towards him.  
After receiving his coffee he walks towards the large windows in the living room. Watching the bright nightlife of the Capitol. If he was a mentor this year, instead of a tribute, he would be partying along with the Capitol people. Flirting with everyone there. In some kind of way, he is glad that he doesn't have to do that for another year. After a moment, Dean directs his eyes towards the sky, watching the flicker of the stars in the night. He finds comfort in them, because they're the same as the ones Sam and he sometimes spend their nights gazing at.

Bobby finds him there as the sun is climbing up behind the tall buildings of the Capitol. Bobby doesn't ask if he had a nightmare, instead he nods his understanding and claps him on the shoulder. Then he rolls of to find something to eat and drink.  
As Dean smells bacon, his stumach reminds him of the fact that he hadn't eaten much last night. Scretching his arms above his head, he stands up and pats after Bobby.

* * *

**Uh yeah, this was kind of a filler. Sorry. I don't want them to go to the arena almost immediantly, but I also don't want to describe every training day. I think I'm going to send them to the arena around chapter 10? If not earlier.. **

**A special thanks to Emie16! You have no idea how happy your review made me!**

**See you guys next time. **


	6. They call to be heard

**Another short chapter. I think this story is finely starting to work towards the arena.** **Sorry that I haven't uploaded this story this week, but I was helping on a care farm, and I got to feed a lamb!**

The tributes are turning in a group of friends joking around while they're discussing things to do for the private training. Jo jokingly says that she'll strip for the gamemakers.  
"Don't let your mom hear you, Johanna." Ashe scolds with a smile.  
Jo rolls her eyes with a slight smile. "She would never let me go out of the house again."  
"I might give them some flirt tips." Dean suggests loudly. "God knows they need it," he laughs, clapping Cas on the knee and shifting backwards as the other victors laugh along with him.  
He smiles as other victors jump up with suggestions, he doesn't have any idea what he is going to do. Bobby had given him the advice to get creative, but he so far he hadn't thought of anything else than throwing some tridents around.  
He still has an entire day of training to go through. "I'll come up with something." He reassures to himself. Pushing his chair away from the table he stands up and follows the other tributes out of the cafeteria. He frowns while his eyes go over the stations. .  
Looking around, he sees Castiel painting camouflage with the morphines of district five. He finds Jo making fire with district 1. He doesn't feel like joining the morphines in making flowers over each other's bodies, and working together with district 1 is unthinkable. Dick must have noticed him looking because he turns around to wink at him before going back to making friends with Jo.  
Dean glares at him, and then he sees Katniss looking just as lost as him. Strolling over with his hands in his pockets he gives Katniss a bitter sweet smile.  
"Girl on fire." He says, "how 'bout you give me one of amazing archery lessons, and I give you a trident lesson?"  
After a moment of hesitation, Katniss agrees. He knows his way with a bow and arrow good enough. Not nearly as good as Katniss, of course, who seems to become another person as she shoots. After a half-hour Dean praises her for a job well done, and they move on to the trident station. The instructor seems happy to have Dean with him. While Dean helps Katniss in a good throwing stand, they discuss tridents and their usefulness. as Katniss hits the mark after the fifth try, Dean smiles proudly at her. She gives him a nod in return and goes back to throwing tridents. Following her lead, Dean picks up the trident, the smooth metal under his hand is comforting. With little effort he throws it death-centre. Katniss gives him a side-way glance, and then turns back to her own trident.  
When Katniss has thrown around 10 tridents, she sighs and turns to him. "I think that's enough for now, thank you Dean."  
He grins back at her, "no, thank you."  
They both go different ways after that, and Dean meets up with Castiel, who's covered in painted flowers.  
"Had a nice time?" Dean asks with a smile.  
Castiel huffs, "It was okay."  
Dean turns and gestures for Castiel to follow him.  
"Where to go?" Dean asks, gesturing around.  
After a moment of considering, Castiel leads him to one of the stations that neither of them have done. For the rest of the midday they're busy with flaying animals.

Dean's leg can't seem to stay still as he waits to get called for the private training. His eyes follow Wiress as she slowly makes her way to the door. Dean's eyes stay on the closed door, with just one thought in his head, he is next. Dean has already decided that he is going to throw some tridents around. It might not be the most original thing to do, but he can't think of anything that would surprise the Gamemakers. After 15 minutes the metallic voice of the woman says that he can enter. Dean stands up and throws a glance at the other people around him. Some of them nod solemnly to him, and Jo puts both of her thumbs up, Dean gives her a brief smile. With a sharp inhale, he throws the door open.

Most of the gamemakers are eating and drinking when he walks in. But as soon as he stands infront of them and scraps his throat, they all quietly turn around.  
"Dean Winchester, district four." He says, drying his sweaty hands on his sides.  
The Head-Gamemaker nods at him, and then waves his hand to say that he can start. Dean ignores his heart throbbing in his chest while he picks up a trident. The same trident he had thrown earlier today. The cold metal feels weird in his sweaty hand. He positions himself, and after a glance at the Gamemakers, he throws it as hard as he can. The Trident hits the heart of the mannequin. Again, Dean glances up to the Gamemakers, looking for any sign of approval. Some nod at the mannequin, making small gestures towards the other Gamemakers. Dean takes this as his queue to continue. After throwing five tridents, some of them hit death-centre, while others are a bit off. The Head-Gamemakers speaks up, "this will do, thank you Dean Winchester."  
Dean nods in return and tries to make a steady pace to the elevator. In the elevator he breaths in heavily, feeling his heart slowly calm down.

Missouri came in 30 minutes after him, and with their stylists and Bobby they eat their dinner. Bobby asks him a million of questions about his private training. And even after Dean declares that he didn't do anything else then throwing some tridents around, Bobby still asks him more.  
To be honest, he doesn't think he would get a high score, but then again, he probably has a couple of sponsors because of the years he spend as victor. So the score doesn't worry him that much, but he can't help but lean forward a bit when the announcer gets to district four.  
"Dean Winchester, with a score of… Eight!"  
Becky and the stylists cheer, and Bobby clasps him on the shoulder and praises him for a job well done. Missouri gets a seven, and after that they watch the other scores and take note of the people with the highest scores. Jo also gets an eight, and Ashe gets a six, which is a decent score. Castiel succeeds to get a nine, probably because of his talent with knives. Both of district twelve get a twelve. Bobby lets out a low whistle, "better whatch out for those two." With that Becky switches of the TV and ushers Missouri and him to bed, warning them for tomorrow.  
Tomorrow, which means: the interviews.

**Hopefully I´ll get the next chapter up somewhere around next week, if school doesn´t get too busy. **

**Feel free to correct me on my grammar!**

**Bye. see you next time, and thank you for the 300 views! **


	7. Wanted to fight this war without weapons

**The song used for this title is Elastic Heart from Sia. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games, otherwise Dean would be a lot happier and Katniss would be treated more respectfully in district 13. **

* * *

His prep team chatter around him, trying to create the atmosphere that there normally was. Except, you know, it's not working. Any time one of them try to get him into the conversation, he gives them short, snappy answers. While doing this, he could practically feel Bobby glare at him. He tries his best to feel sorry about his actions. But as soon as they start chattering about the wedding dresses of Katniss Everdeen, and that they'll probably never know which one won. He can't really find himself too. Soon his prep team are done, and they leave promising that his stylist will soon come with his clothes. He only hopes that this time he would get more to wear than just some fishnets tied around him.  
Luckily enough, his stylist gives him white trousers with a white loose shirt. He also gets a necklace of shells around his neck that feel like plastic. Straightening his sleeves, she nods to him. "All done."  
She takes a step back and places her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering. Dean gives her a hesitating smile, nodding his thanks. Then she does something he hadn't expected, she steps closer to him, and warps both her arms around him. "Good luck." She whispers in his ear. Rubbing her eyes as she lets go, she leaves smutches of green mascara beneath her eyes.  
"Well of you go," she says too cheerily, moving away of him. ,  
Walking to the door, Dean hesitates for a moment by the door, he gives his stylists a long look. Then he opens the door and makes his way to the elevator, where he is supposed to meet Bobby, Becky, and Missouri. The funny thing is, he realizes while he is waiting for the rest, is that he doesn't feel nervous at all. He had discussed with Bobby what he could and could not say, but he knew that whatever he is going to say, the Capitol audience is his.  
A minute later Missouri and Bobby arrive. Missouri is dressed in a dress similar to his clothes, a simple white dress with the edges covered with shells. Bobby has a black suit on, he's probably going to try and get sponsors for them tonight.  
Becky joins them a minute later, and her exciting comments fill the elevator on the way down.

Some other tributes have already gathered offstage and are chatting quietly with each other. Some of them give him a nod as hello, before turning back to the person they were talking with. Dean finds Jo rather quickly. And although she isn't dressed up as a tree this time, you can see that her stylist definitely had thought of trees while creating the dress. They make light conversation and soon Castiel joins them, this time dressed in an overall. While Jo is talking about her private training to him, Dean suddenly notices that all the other tributes have fallen quiet. Dean follows the gazes of the other tributes, and soon sees Katniss and Peeta standing just outside of the elevator. Dean immediately notices Katniss dress as the one he had seen on the television moments before the reading of the card. Peeta is dressed in an elegant tuxedo with white gloves. They're wearing the clothes they should have been married in. Dean feels anger bubbling up inside him. He does his very best to not let it show when he finally manages to say, "I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing."  
"He didn't have any choice. President Snow made him," Katniss answers, somewhat defensively. Dean feels the anger for president Snow burn in his chest. The snake is once again playing with his poison, and Dean suddenly feels the need to do something about it. Something he hadn't dared in years. But the thought of his family, and all the harm that can be done to them if he does something Snow didn't agree with, replaces his anger in his chest with worry. All the other tributes stay quiet for a moment, some of them look angry while others look sympathetic.  
Then Cashmere tosses her flowing blond curls back and spits out, "Well, you look ridiculous!" She grabs Roman's hand and pulls him into place to lead the procession onto the stage. The other tributes begin to line up as well. Some of them give sympathetic pats on the shoulders of Peeta and Katniss, and Jo actually stops to straighten the pearl necklace of Katniss. "Make him pay for it, okay?" she says.

Katniss nods, but she doesn't look all too sure what Jo meant by it. Dean understands it, and he feels worry for his friend, and the stupid things she might say tonight.  
One by one the tributes are lead up stage, and Caesar Flickerman, hair and face highlighted in lavender this year, welcomes all the tributes and quests.  
As the tributes begin their interviews, Dean really notices the anger and betrayal the other tributes feel. But the tributes manage to play the game so smart, so wonderfully smart. Because everything they say somehow manages to fall back on their dismay with the games and President Snow. Of course, some of them don't play along with the games, and instead they talk about their plans on survival.  
Cashmere, to Dean's surprise, manages to start it by talking about how she can't stop crying as she thinks about the Capitol citizens and the losses they have because soon 23 victors will be dead. The act is amazingly played, full with soft sniffles, and the occasional sweeps at her eyes, and underneath it all, the hot burning anger. Beetee manages to make Caesar really nervous as he starts to question the legality of the Quell.  
And after Wiress's interview, with the occasional completion of Beetee, it's Dean's turn.  
Caesar meets Dean with the same smile he had when Dean was sixteen, but his eyes seem to be more alert.  
"Welcome back, Dean." Caesar says all too cheerful, and Dean smiles back at him.  
"Thank you, Caesar. I'm glad to be back, although I had wished the circumstances were different." Caesar gives him a breathy laugh, and his eyes narrow slightly at him.  
"Yes, I can believe that. I think a lot of us are very sad to see you go like this, aren't we?" Caesar asks the crowd, and he is met with a lot of screams, with some "I love you, Dean's" in between.  
Dean smiles and winks at the crowd, "Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys too!"  
It seems kind of cowardly, while even district one speaks out about the games, Dean is the one who doesn't say anything.  
Caesar makes some light conversation with him, when Caesar asks if Dean wants to say a couple of last words to someone special.  
Dean nods and shifts to the camera, taking in a deep breath he speaks in careful chosen words. "Where ever you are right now, I want you to know that if I die in the games, my last thoughts will be on you," Dean waits for a moment, and a lot of people scream, thinking he is talking about them, when actually he is saying his last words to his family. The ones he hadn't been giving the time for after the reaping. "Please, don't linger to long on my death. Move on, and be happy. I care about you." A couple of people even faint, and Dean gives the public a big smile, which he hopes is convincing enough. Soon after, Caesar thanks him and sends him back to the other tributes. Some of them look at him in confusion, probably wondering who his lover now is. B ut Jo and Cas both look at him in understanding, Jo even offers him a smile in comfort.  
By the time Jo gets up, she asks the public if there isn't something that they can do to stop the Quell from happening.  
"When the gamemakers made rules seventy-five years back, they surely didn't think the victors and the Capitol citizens would form such a close bond. It's cruel to break that connection, don't you think Caesar?" Caesar, who is clearly distressed by the responses the victors are giving him, doesn't know how to answer. The public, however, agrees with her in shouts, and by the time Caesar has the crowd somewhat in control, Jo's interview (much to Caesar's relieve) is over. Dean gives her a proud smile, trying to press down the worry he has for the trouble Jo might get for her actions.  
But district eleven, one of the rebelling districts, really lights the spark (especially back home, Dean thinks). Seeder quietly musses Seeder about how, back in District 11, everyone assumes President Snow is all-powerful. So if he's all-powerful, why doesn't he change the Quell?  
Caesar seems extra careful when Castiel comes up, and does his best to make his questions as simple as it is possible.  
"Your mentor had told me you quite like hamburgers, is he right?" The questions is as safe as is possible, but Castiel still manages to give a rebel-like answer.  
"Yes. We don't have hamburgers in district eleven." Castiel tells them, and a sad smile appears on his face. "But then again, we haven't got very much in district eleven."  
The proud smile Castiel sends his way when Caesar quickly changes the subject makes Dean beam back. Castiel is performing his own little rebellion. And at the end of the interview, as Caesar kind of gives up and let's Castiel say what he wants. Castiel falls back on what Seeder said earlier, and adds that if President Snow wanted to change the games, he could, but that he probably doesn't think it matters that much to anyone.  
By the time Katniss is introduced, the audience is a complete wreck. People are crying and demanding that the games must be changed. As Katniss begins to spin, Dean can't help his shout of shock as her dress goes up in flames. When underneath the dress the other dresss with wings come out, Dean sees what Cinna had done to the dress. Katniss, standing on stage, looking as shocked as everyone else, has been turned into a mockingjay. The symbolization of the rebellion. Dean knows, as Cinna stands up and accepts his applause, that Cinna isn't going to live through the games.  
Peeta, the last one to go, manages to set fire to the spark by admitting that Katniss is pregnant. As the fire unfolds, the audience goes up in flames with it. Screams of denial and rage are heard from the audience, the people who normally don't care about the death of a child, are suddenly so much more affected about the possible death of an unborn baby.

As Katniss unexpectedly grasps Castiel's hand, Castiel doesn't hesitate to grab hold of Seeder's. Soon everyone is holding each other's hands and showing the first unity among the districts since the Dark Days. The Gamemakers must have realized this too, because soon the screens go dark. But the damage is done. People back home have seen it. The victors are standing up against the Capitol.

In the darkness everyone starts to stumble off the stage, and Missouri keeps a tight grip on his hand as she pulls him through the other tributes to the elevators. The bright elevator light is kind of disorientating, and while he blinks in annoyance, he hears Missouri say beside him: "I think the games have only just started."

* * *

**Another chapter done! They're going into the Quell faster than I wanted them too, but whatever.**

**I was also thinking to do a compenion piece to this, giving the perspectief of Sam or other people on a couple of chapter, and I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you for following or even viewing this story.**

**I hope you have/had a nice weekend, and hopefully to next time. **

**( P.s I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update next week, or the week after, because soon I'm going on a small trip of three days to Germany with my school, so..)**


	8. Say Something, I'm giving up on you

**This chapter title is from Say Something (no shit), by A Great Big World. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games, all rights belong to Erik Kripke and Suzanne Collins (and I wouldn't have it any other way). **

**Just some warnings before you read the chapter, there will be lots of volence in the later chapters, and also major charactar death. But I think that if you can watch Supernatural and The Hunger Games, this won't be too much of a problem. **

**More author notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Bobby is already waiting for them when the elevator opens.  
"It's madness out there." Bobby sighs, dragging his hand through his neatly combed hear.  
With quick steps Dean walks to the window, trying to make sense of what is happening outside.  
"What're they doing?" He asks, his eyes moving over the people who are running around, screaming like mad men.  
"They're tryin' to get the President to stop the games." Missouri guesses beside him.  
Dean spins around, feeling hope building up inside of him. The hope quickly ebbs away when he sees Bobby's expression. "But that won't happen," he observes.  
Bobby sighs and shakes his head. Of course President Snow couldn't back down now, his only change now is to strike back, hard.  
"Where's Becky?" Dean asks, changing the subject.  
"She was ordered to go home," bobby answers.  
Then he probably won't see Becky again. "Say goodbye to her from me."  
Bobby nods in answer, and for a moment they stay quiet. The unspoken farewell hangs in the air.  
When Dean finally moves to hug Bobby, Bobby's eyes have gone misty.  
"Take care." Dean says, slapping Bobby on the back twice before letting go.  
He lifts back up awkwardly, giving Bobby a tight smile. Then he shuffles to the door, fearing to go to sleep. At the door, Bobby stops him with a soft "Dean."  
Dean turns, and Bobby scraps his throat, shifting in his wheelchair. "Goodbye, son."  
Dean's hands clench, forcing himself to stand tall and not cry. The goodbye is heavy, and he feels a lump in his throat. Not trusting himself to speak, he just nods and gives Bobby one small smile. Then he leaves, walking out of the door as if he is leaving his life, slow and with hesitation.

Missouri's door is already closed when he walks into the hallway. Leaving him alone in the hall, standing in front of his own door. He forces himself to open the door, and then starts to go through his night-ritual with small actions. Stripping of his clothes, he turns on the shower. The various buttons on the shower don't impress him like they did when he was sixteen. He knows, in the shower, that if he wants to cry, it is now. But as he stands there, the hot ray of water raining down on him, he can't find himself too. It all seems too unreal to him. Turning the shower off, he forces himself into his nightclothes, before climbing into his bed.

The night gives him no nightmares, but he doesn't get a lot of sleep either. Every time he opens his eyes, he hopes for a moment that his mother would be there. Shaking him awake and telling him that John cooked breakfast for them, and if he wants some, he has to wake up. But every time he opens his eyes, he is left with the cold realization that in the morning his mother won't be waking him, but his stylist.

The morning comes too soon, and with it comes his stylist. Her feet dragging over the floor as she follows him out of the door. The ride to the arena is silent, apart from Dean's chewing. When he was sixteen, before he got sponsors, he hadn't had any food, leaving him with the question if he was going to starve to death. He still remembered the empty feeling in his stomach while searching for any berries that he could eat. So now, even though he feels like he is going to throw up, he forces the food down his throat, and then washes everything away with water.  
When they reach the launch room in the arena, he takes a quick shower. His stylist dries his hair with silent tears on her cheeks.

This year's tribute outfit is a fitted blue jumpsuit, made of very sheer material, that zippers up the front. A six-inch-wide padded belt covered in shiny purple plastic. A pair of nylon shoes with rubber soles. The suit feels weird against his body. Dean frowns as he examines the fabric. It would probably offer no protection against snow or sun. But then again, it is from the Capitol, and their outfits have surprised him before. He doesn't think of asking his stylist about it.

While waiting for the voice to tells him to prepare for launch, he sits with his knees shaking. His stylist is still crying silent tears, waving her hands around while walking around the the voice tells him to stand on the circular metal plate, he does so in silence.

Suddenly his stylist spins around , "I never wanted this Game to happen." She cries, and Dean looks at her in surprise.

When he was sixteen, and had met her for the first time, she had chatted on and on about the Games and how amazing they were. He is about to warn her about the words, what kind of effects they could carry. When the glass cylinder slides down around him and the plate underneath him begins to rise. He mouths the word 'Goodbye' to her, but he doesn't think she saw it.

He tries to keep his eyes as long as possible on the launch room, knowing that it is the last room he'll see. When the breeze catches his hair, he forces himself to stand tall. The glass retreats, and then he is standing free in the arena. The sun is bright, and for a moment he wonders if something is wrong with his vision. The ground is too shiny, and seems to keep moving. He narrows his eyes at the ground around his platform. Blue waves crash over his feet, and for a moment he wants to laugh at the irony of it all.

Looks like he is back at the water he had missed so much.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" The voice of Claudius Templesmith, the Hunger Games announcer, hammers his ears.

He shakes his head, trying to focus. He has less than a minute to decide where he'll go.

The cornucopia is shining in the bright light of the sun, he squints his eyes as he tries to scan the weapons for a trident. It doesn't take him long to find it in between all the knives and swords.

Then he scans the ground around him, the trees behind him are taller than he has ever seen. There even longer than the fences around his district. He forces himself to give a name to the woods around him, and suddenly the voice of a ten year old Sam fills his head, telling him enthusiastically about the stuff he had learned that day in school. _"Yeah, and we learned about jungles today, Dean! I saw pictures, and the trees there are huge! Do you think we'll see a jungle one day, Dean? I hope we do."_

He shakes his head, trying to gain focus. Now that he has the name of the woods, he moves on to the water, apart from the metal plates the other districts are positioned up, there isn't anything else in the water to hold on too. Which gives him an advantage to the other tributes.

When the gong sounds, he only hesitates for a moment before diving into the water. While the other tributes are still struggling in the water, he is already at the cornucopia, picking his trident and a small sword. Enough for protection, but not enough to slow him down by much.

Missouri is also already at the cornucopia, she has already picked up her weapons, and is now searching for someone. Seeder, he supposes. Dean looks around, looking for any sign of Jo or Cas.

Instead he sees Ava Wilson, the tribute from district six, already raising her throwing knives. A minute to late he realizes who she is aiming at. Before he can shout his warning, the sickening sound of knife hitting flesh fills the air. And Missouri slumps down into a lifeless heap on the ground.

Before Ava has any chance to reposition herself, his trident is already flying towards her chest. It hits her right in the middle. By the time she is lying dead on her back on the ground, he is already pulling his trident out of her chest. After a moment of consideration he picks up the throwing knives that killed his district partner too. With his foot he nudges her body from the platform, and with a splash her body float in the water. The water coloring red around her. He looks up frantically, and he suddenly notices all the other tributes around the cornucopia.

With one last glance, he dives back the water in, trying to get as far away from the cornucopia as possible.

* * *

**First couple of minutes of the first day are done! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Just as an extra fyi, I'm going to make the games longer than they are in the books. Because three days are just too short for me, I think it might become around one/two week-ish? **

**Also, I think I'm going to write the companion pieces to it, but they would just be some random one shots from other people's perspective. I don't know when I'll start to write that. **

**I probably won't be able to update next week, because monday to wednesday, I'm going on a trip to Germany (Yay!) with school, and Friday it's my dad's birthday. Sorry.**

**Sorry for the short chapters.. I'll promise I'll start writing longer chapters soon. **

**I would love to hear your thoughts about the story. **

**Thank you for over the 500 views, and a special thanks to Emie16 and the real world is scary, you have no idea how happy your reviews made me! **

**Goodbye, I'll ****Hopefully**** see you next time. **


	9. A Thousand Silhouettes

**So I did get enough time to update this week.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games. All rights belong to Erik Kripke and Suzanne Collins. **

_**You bleed, we crawl like animals,**_  
_**But when it's over, I'm still awake**_

_**A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest,**_  
_**No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me**_

_**\- Silhouettes Of Monsters And Men.**_

**_See the end of the chapter for more notes._**

The earth his feet run on is dark and spongy. His breathing is heavy, and he tries his best to ignore the screaming behind him, instead focusing on the sound of his feet upon the ground. The jumpsuit is already drenched in sweat.

He takes a second to look back, only to see vines and dark bushes he ran through behind him. The cornucopia isn't visible anymore, and for a moment he allows himself to stop. He lets his back fall against the wet wood of the trees. His jumpsuit scrapes against his back as he slides towards the ground. Rubbing his sweaty hand across his face, he tries to regain his breathing. He gazes around the woods while keeping a careful ear out for any suspicious sounds. He tells himself to make a plan, but all he can think about is that Missouri is _dead_. It seems kind of weird, that the woman who walked up the stage with her head held high, is now probably still crumpled on the ground by the cornucopia.

He swipes his hands across his face, and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the glimmer of his weapons. Both of the metals are dulled, his sword with the mud from the ground, and his trident with the blood of a victim. He picks up his trident, and swipes it over the ground, leaving smutches of red over the moss. With the small sword he slashes through vines. He rips of the leafs with more force than necessary, then he stands up, and binds his trident with the vines to his back. Just so, that if he has to fight, he can grab his trident and throw it. Nodding to himself, he grabs his sword and the throwing knives from the ground. He hooks the throwing knives to his belt, and holds his sword in his hand. His breathing has evened out and then, with the sun as his compass, he starts to walk further again, now looking for shelter and water.

His tread begins to get heavier as he starts to get thirstier and hungrier. Already swallowing is becoming difficult and he can feel fatigue starting to creep up on him. The sun blares against his back, and he knows that he can't walk much further. So, with the energy that he has, he starts to build a small shelter in the shadow of the trees. He waves vines together and tries to make it as closed off as possible. The first canon goes off while he is busying himself with placing leaves over his shelter. He suddenly feels sick as he remembers that it is Missouri's cannon, who now officially is dead. He wonders if people will weep about her death. Some people from the Capitol will, and some of district four might. Bobby will probably drink a glass of whiskey in her honor. But Dean isn't allowed to cry, not now. So instead, he tries to act like it doesn't faze him at all, instead focusing on his small hut. He counts the cannons that follow Missouri's. After her cannon, five other follow. Which hopefully means that the Capitol citizens had enough excitement for today, and that he gets a quiet night. He crawls into his hut as the white sun starts to slip back under the horizon. He sits with his legs crossed and grabs his trident from his back. He tries to keep his eyes open, but slowly, he can feel himself nodding away.

The sound of the anthem wakes him up. He sits up startled, and then crawls towards the opening of his little shelter. The sky is already brightened with the seal of the Capitol. The anthem strains away and soon the face of Missouri feels the screen. He gulps and looks away. He looks back as soon as the face from the male of district five fills the screen. He is followed by Ava, Dean grits his teeth and tries his best to keep his face as neutral as possible. She is followed by both tributes from district eight – Cecilia and Woofs. They are followed by the female of district nine, than the seal of the Capitol comes back with the finale notes of the anthem. Then the sky goes dark expect for the moon. He sits there in silence, only broken by the sound of insects. He didn't know any of them really good expect for Missouri, but suddenly he is thinking about Cecilia who tries to dislocate three children from her shoulders, and Woofs, who didn't hear him no matter how loud he talked. But they're all dead. All gone forever.

He swipes sweat away from his eyes, and takes one last look at the moonlight before crawling back into his hut and settling in for the night. He positions himself against the back of his hut, sitting up so that he can get away any time. He stretches his legs out and groans in irritation of the warmth.

He falls asleep that way, sitting in his own sweat. The only sound around him is the cricking of the insects, and they all fall quiet too as the sound of a gong feels the sky. Dean is jarred awake by the first bang. He tries to count all the rings, and comes out on twelve.

Twelve rings, what would that signify? Maybe one for each district, or maybe it's midnight. He waits for further instructions, maybe the voice off Claudius Templesmith, inviting them to a feast. And god, doesn't that sound nice at the moment, a feast where he can get something to drink, maybe. Instead, a lighting bold strikes a large tree, and then he hears the muffled sound of rain splashing against the ground.

Rain! Which means that there is water for him to drink. He doesn't wait for one second before crawling out of his shelter. Stumbling over the vines, he decides to follow his way back to the beach by the cornucopia, maybe than he will see the rain.

The sound of rain stops as he begins to see the cornucopia in the distance. Dean slumps his shoulders in disappointment, but keeps walking in the hope that the rain left behind puddles big enough for him to get some water out. The feeling of sand underneath his feet is refreshing, and he stands still for a moment, letting the slight breeze from the water by the cornucopia run over his cheeks. The silence is ripped away by a cannon, and Dean quickly grabs his trident, searching for any tributes on the sand around him. Instead, he hears screaming coming from the jungle behind him. He positions himself towards the trees, when he suddenly hears a scream he recognizes. "_JO_!" He screams, running into the jungle.

His path is destructive as he rips away vines and bushes, trying to make his way towards the sound of his friend screaming. "JO! Hold on! I'm coming!" Dean shouts into the night, looking around frantically for his friend.

The sound of trampling feet comes from his right, and there he sees Jo followed by Katniss and Peeta. They all look like they´re running away from the mist behind him. The voice of Jo sounds faint as she warns him. "Dean! _RUN_!"

His friend cripples towards the ground, and although she warned him to run, he can't leave her there. So instead, he runs towards his friend. She jerks as he tries to pick her up. "_Dean_ _go_, the fr-frog." She doesn't need to finish her sentence as the frog swirls around him.

He screams out in agony as blisters starts to form on his skin. "_SON OF A BITCH!_" He shouts out, forcing himself to bow down to pick his friend up. Then he starts to follow Katniss and Peeta down the hills, towards the beach. His legs spasms and he drops his sword. He stumbles but manages to regain his footing, running faster as the frog licks his back. Time seems to lose its meaning as the frog swirls through his thoughts. Tears start to form in his eyes and only the last need of survival makes him stumble further. Nothing makes sense, and soon he feels himself stagger to the ground, with Jo trapped under him. Jo groans and tries to push him off.

He manages to drag himself of her and then he sees the wall of white frog behind him. The frog presses itself higher, as if there is glass between them and the frog. He collapses to his knees. "It-_it_ stopped." He stutters out.

The others seem to understand, because they all turn their head towards the white wall of mist, now looking like it is being dragged up into the sky. They lie there, gaping and twitching as they watch the frog disappears into the night, only leaving behind the moon. Not for one moment does he think the possible tread that Katniss and Peeta could form for him as he lies there. After a few minutes pass, Peeta vaguely gestures upwards. "Mon-hees." He gasp.

Dean follows his twitching finger and soon sees two monkeys sitting on branches above them.

"We-we need to _move_." Jo breaths out, pointing towards other monkeys that are making their way towards the branches.

Dean nods, and soon he begins to drag himself towards the opening of the jungle, towards the beach. Soon Katniss and Peeta start to follow him, and after them, Jo. Twitching they crawl their way towards the beach.

As soon as he feels the warm sand under his hands, he collapses into himself, letting his breathing even out against the yellow sand.

He only manages to lift his head as Peeta starts to struggle to get on his knees, only to crawl into the water surrounding the Cornucopia. Katniss starts to follow, and they both wash themselves clean while groaning. "The water- _it_ helps." Katniss groans out.

When Dean finally manages to crawl next to them, Katniss and Peeta are already in the water, and Jo is being helped by them. He hesitates before dipping his hand into the warm, salty water. He hisses and jerks back as if he touched a open flame. He looks at his hand, as if expecting it to be on flames. Instead, he sees wisps of white mist come out of his wounds. Hesitating, he lets his entire arm sag into the water. He bits his lips from keeping of screaming out. When he sees a milky subsistence leek into the blue water, he slowly starts to drag himself further and further into the water. The pain is torturous, and for a moment he thinks he might black out. But he keeps pulling himself further into the water until he is sitting next to Jo.

Peeta and Katniss are both out of the water, instead repositioning their weapons together on the beach. They seem to be whispering to each other, but Dean pays them no attention as he watches the frog escape from his wounds.

"_Thank you_." Jo gasps out.

Dean barely finds enough energy to nod, and instead lets his head fall back on the slightly wet sand. They sit there in silence, cleaning themselves. When Jo is entirely clean, she turns to look at him. And for the first time in the light of the moon, he notices the tears in her eyes.

"Ashe is dead." She whispers into the night, with her fingers in front of her mouth. The sound of small waves wisps away her words, and Dean shakes his head in denial. "He is- he was hit the hardest by the frog. He couldn't move anymore. I – I had to _leave_ him, Dean." Only then does she turn to him, and Dean feels tears form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He breaths, and Jo nods, turning to gaze towards the moon.

"He probably wasn't going to make it." Jo whispers to herself, letting her hands glide through the water.

Dean isn't sure if she wants him to deny it, or agree with it. "I'm sorry." He repeats instead. Looking towards the moon as well.

Their moment of silence is broken by Peeta, who offers Jo her axe. "We're going to get some water, do you guys want to come, too?"

Dean looks at Jo questionly, and when she agrees with a small nod, he agrees as well. Climbing out of the water, he hangs his trident back into his self-made holder out of vines. He hoses Jo out of the water as well.

They all stand in silence for a while. Katniss has her bow in her hand, and Dean's hand is close enough to grab his trident if he has too.

"Let's go to the place the mist was, shall we?" Jo says. When all of the gazes turn to her, she shrugs and moves her hair out of her face. "The frog is gone, it probably is one of the places other tributes are least likely to be at the moment."

After a moment, they all agree and make their way towards the trees in silence, and Dean suddenly notices how much his wounds have start to itch, he glances at the others to see that they're scratching their wounds too.

Katniss scoffs, "Don't scratch, you'll only bring infection."

Dean sighs, but tries to not scratch his face again, the rest of the way they walk in silence again. By the tree, Peeta makes the hole somewhat bigger before Katniss unwraps a spile from the parachute she had bonded around her belt, and dean can't help but gawk. "You guys got a spile? How?" He asks, and he can already feel fresh water run down his throat.

"Sponsorship." Jo declares, looking just as thirsty as he is.

"Awesome." Dean breaths, watching as Katniss carefully places the spile into the tree so she doesn't damages it.

Dean laughs out loud as water begins to run out of the tree. Each waiting their turn, they all get to gulp down a few handfuls. Dean even gets the change to wash the sand out of his hair.

Later, when they're all clean, They decide to put a camp up on the beach, with Katniss and Peeta taking the first watch. Dean and Jo both shuffle down into the sand, trying to make themselves comfortable. In the end, Jo ends up lying with her head down his arm, and he supports his own head by making a small head support out of sand.

"Don't think this means anything, Winchester." Jo jokes next to him, and Dean sighs mockily. Short after that, Jo's breath starts to even out, and soon Dean follows her into dreamland.

**So yeah, another chapter! **

**I first of all want to say, that no. This story isn't going to be Jo/Dean. That last part was written, and I just liked it so I decided to keep it in. But this story is going to focus on Dean, and besides some side pairings ( John/Mary, Jess/Sam ****and maybe Gabriel/Kali.) ****It is going to be Gen. **

**Second, Did you guys know that I was planning to kill Jo off in this chapter? Yeah I was.. But then I thought, I better keep her alive ****for now**** so she survived. But Ashe did die. :(. **

**I find Jo's dialogue really hard to write, because she really wasn't given a lot of screen time, and so I can't really do her charactar justice. She's fun to write because of that too. **

**Big, big shout out to: SweetChick621, morgannotmeagan, Emie16 and the real world is scary, your reviews made me so happy!**

**Uhh so my trip to germany was nice, if anyone was wondering, first I thought I wouldn't be able to update, but today I felt like writting so I wrote this. **

**This chapter probably has a shit tone of mistakes, because its 02:21 while I'm editing this. So, sorry for that. If you see any mistakes in this chapter, don't be afraid to point it out. I rather have that people help me with my englisch so it can get better than ignore it. **

**Wow, I'm starting to ramble. **

**Thanks for anyone that takes the time to favourite, follow or review this story! It means so much to me! **

**Goodbye and hopefully see you next time. **


	10. Never Can Fill The Void

**Sorry for the late update, I was lazy and didn't feel like writing. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games. All rights belong to Erik Kripke and Suzanne Collins.**

**Title is from the song Polaroid from Imagine Dragons. (Just another thing I don't own.)**

**See the end of the chapter for more notes.**

Just before dawn, Katniss wakes him, saying it's their turn to take watch. By the time Dean is up, Katniss is already bowing over Jo, about to shake her awake. "Let her sleep." Dean protests, shuffling out of the sand and picking up his trident. "She's tired."

Katniss looks at him warily for a second, before giving in to her tiredness and nodding. Both she and Peeta lie next to Jo, and Dean is reminded of a familiar couple as them, Sam and Jess. The familiarity between the four of them is hurtful. Dean shakes the thoughts away, instead standing up and making himself useful. While the others sleep, Dean walks towards the trees to pick grass, with that grass he waves baskets thick enough to hold water. It was something that he learned from her mother before the Games. She was a fisher, and sometimes the fishermen had to catch the fish alive, to make it look more appealing to the people in the Capitol. After he is done with the baskets, he starts to search the water for any animal he can eat. Soon enough he finds small crabs crawling over the wet sand. The water is refreshing against his itchy arms and he takes extra care picking the thickest crabs. Once he has filled one third of a basket, he starts to smash the crabs against a stone. His stomach begins to ache as soon as he sees the red meat of the crabs. He all but shoves the meat in his mouth, and that only leaves him hungry for more. The last day he had eaten a good meal seems far away in the shining morning sun.

The sun is already mid way up the sky when Katniss shuffles towards him over the sand.

"They're better fresh," he says, ripping a chunk of flesh from the shell and popping it in his mouth.

Katniss hesitates for one moment before sitting next to him in the sand, her face is bloody and the scabs are scratched open. Katniss notices it too, frowning down at her nails.

"You know, if you scratch, you bring infection." Dean teases her, coping the words she told them the day before.

"That's what they say." Katniss answers, washing her hands in the salty water. Then she sits up and sighs. "I'm going to wake Peeta and Johanna up."

While Katniss is busy waking the others up, Dean looks around the sand absently scratching his face, trying to decide which is worse, pain or itching.

By the time the others are awake and done eating, the arena seems to be awake too. A huge wave crashes over the large trees into the water surrounding the cornucopia. Dean frowns at the water that almost reaches his feet, ebbing away and taking the empty crab shells with it.

"I think we should leave the beach." Jo says carefully, repositioning herself on the sand.

Katniss looks doubtful, but Peeta nods in agreement.

Dean turns to the path of jungle where the poison had almost killed them yesterday, their struggle still visible as ghosts in the sand.

"Where do you wanna go then?" Dean asks, waving his hands around the trees.

Jo frowns as she looks around the arena. "Let's go somewhere there," she suggests, pointing towards the high trees across from them, just a couple of parts before the part of jungle which the high wave came from.

"Why?" Katniss asks, and Dean can hear the suspiciousness in her voice.

"Because staying here on this beach isn't save," Jo begins to explain, "and I'm not sure if we should expect the mist today there-" she points her thumb towards the trees behind them- "but better safe than sorry, right?" She waits for the others to agree, and when they do, she goes on further, "and the wave just hit the jungle there-" her finger points towards the trees that are slightly bend – "which hopefully means that the jungle there would stay calm for a while, so I suggest going there, because that seems to be the safest thing to do at the moment." She finishes, raising her eyebrow at the others.

The only one that seems to be hesitating is Katniss, but after a pointed look from Dean that dares her to argue, she too agrees.

By the time they take off, lighting has hit a tree not far away from them. They hurry up after that, the only thing they do to not let behind any clues that they were there is pushing the last crab shells into the water.

The sun is now at its highest, leaving them sweating and more itchy than ever. But still, they walk on, soon slashing their way through the vines of the jungle.

In the jungle they take a break, sitting on the mossy ground and slowly waiting for their breath to even out. It doesn't take long and soon Jo is standing up again to use the tap to get some water. When all their thirst is gone, they sit back against the trees, debating whether they should walk on, or setting up a camp for the rest of the day.

It is already starting to become darker, but the warmth still hangs in the air. It's then that the symbol of the Capitol fills up the sky, and the tunes of the anthem blare over the quiet jungle. It doesn't take long this time, the only one that died today was Ashe. Dean keeps his eyes on Jo the entire time, waiting for his friend to have any sort of reaction on the photo of the Ashe. She doesn't, and neither does Dean. Yesterday they might have been forgiven of the grief that they both showed, but today, they have to be over it. the audience don't want their favorite victors to mourn the loss of someone the public had already forgotten. That's how it works in the games, and Dean and Jo both know that.

The silence after it is awkward, from his right he can see Katniss and Peeta trade eye glances, both at loss for what to do.

It's then that Dean thinks he can hear the sound of muffled footsteps on the mossy ground. "Please tell me I was the only one that heard that." Dean whispers, his hand gripping his trident.

Katniss shakes her hand and stands up quietly, her bow already ready. The rest of them follow suit, Peeta might have been a bit loud, but who could blame him with his leg.

The sound of growling sets them all on the point of their feet. Shifting around to look for a possible beast. Dean tries his best to pin-point the exact place of the growling, but it seems to happen all around them, leaving him wondering if it might be more than one beast. His eyes search the dark jungle around them, his trident ready in his hand. He isn't prepared for the actually beast as he finds it. His stomach drops as he takes in the huge black dog with bloodshot eyes. It's covered in wounds, some of which are still bleeding, it's mouth is also drenched in blood. The whiteness of its teeth standing out against the dark color of blood. Dean is even less prepared when more dogs appear. "Son of a bitch." He breaths, alarming the others of the presence of the beasts. Peeta, who was standing just to the right of Dean, stumbles away in shock. That seems to activate the beasts to attack. With harsh growls they launch themselves at the group, who scramble away in a hurry. Soon all of them are, yet again, running away from one of the surprises the arena throws at them.

**I have to be honest to you, I'm really not happy how this chapter turned out. /sigh/**

**It's also very boring, so sorry for that. The next chapter is going to be more exciting, and it might have Cas in it, might not? I'm not sure yet. **

**We're already on the end of the second day by now, so that's something. **

**Oh and thank you guys for over the 800 views, I was so happy when I saw that! And Thank you if you took the time to favourite, follow or review the story! It means a lot to me. **

**Also a warning for the next chapter: It's probably going to contain ****blood and death. **** But you know, its the hunger games mixed with Supernatural, so what were you expecting, really? **

**Bye! Hopefully I'll see you next time with a better chapter than todays. /glares at writing skills./**


	11. Everthing Is Actually A Mess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor the Hunger Games, all rights belong to Suzanne Collins and Erik Kripke. **

We all are living in a dream,  
But life ain't what it seems  
Oh everything's a mess  
And all these sorrows I have seen  
They lead me to believe  
That everything's a mess

\- Imagine Dragons, Dream.

Warnings: This chapter contains **major charactar death, and voilence. **

The mossy ground is harsh against their feet, and with the occasional ruined bush, they leave quit a horrible path after heavy breathing is barely audible above the growls of the dogs. Dean doesn't think he has ever seen an animal move so fast. The dogs run with their fangs bared, often biting into the air around them, as if they can already taste the meat of one of the victors. Katniss does impressive work with her arrows, shooting behind her while keeping up a decent sprint. But it seems that for every mutt she shoots, another one is ready to take its place. Dean can already feel their hot breath on his neck, and he tries his best to keep on running, but he can feel himself getting feels the claws of the beast on his back, and if it wasn't for Katniss impressive archer work, he would've been ripped to shreds now.

There is no reason to run now, Dean thinks, grasping his trident with his right arm. He turns to the huge mutts, and then starts to slash them down. He aims for their hearts or their necks, everything lethal for a human. The air grows heavy with the scent of blood, and the musty stink of the mutts. They're not losing the fight, but they're not exactly winning either. Dean can only hope that soon the Game Makers have enough of the mutts, and they'll sent them away.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouts, and Dean tries to turn his head to look, while also fighting the mutts. "Your arrows!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean sees Peeta sliding of his sheath when the mutt attacks. Dean's trident is currently in a mutt's neck, and he knows that he isn't fast enough to throw his trident to protect the boy. Dean can only watch, hopelessly, while the mutt bares his claws, aiming for the heart of Peeta.

But he never gets to it.

Jo, standing next to Peeta, launches herself on the Mutt, keeping Peeta safe. And the mutt sticks it's fangs in her chest. "NO!" Dean screams, his trident lashing through the mutts as he fights towards his friend.

Peeta drops his sheath and buries his knife in the mutts neck, stabbing again and again until the mutt loosens his jaw hold on Jo. Dean kicks the mutt of Jo's body, and for the second time in two days, he picks up his friend, keeping her close as he positions his trident once more. Only he knows that this time the wound isn't going to be fixed by pouring some water on it.

Dean swipes his trident to the mutts, baring his teeth, as if to dare them. But something happens to the mutts, they start to withdrawal themselves, backing up into the dark bushes, as if someone has called them away.

"Get her to the beach," Katniss says, "we'll cover you."

Dean nods in a haze, the only thing he notices while struggling through the jungle is that the breathing of his friend is getting slower.

"Hang on, Jo." He mutters, using his trident to clear a path for them. The beach isn't far away, and it doesn't take long before Dean is laying Jo down against a tree. He kneels beside her while sweeping some hair from her face. "You're gonna be okay. You hear me? you'll be okay." Dean says, pushing his hand on the wound.

Jo whimpers, trying to shift away from his hand. Dean lifts his hand for a moment, but pushes it down again as he sees the blood coming from the wound. "You'll be okay." He says again, voice raw. He can feel tears in his eyes, this isn't looking good. He looks up to the dark sky. "Bobby, if – if you could.. could sent something, anything." He pleads.

"Dean." Jo says, her voice wavering.

Dean looks back at his friend, her tears are shining in the moonlight, and her lips tremble every moment so. He can see that it's getting difficult to breath for her.

"Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" She asks. Her eyes moving from his to someone - Katniss or Peeta, Dean doesn't care – and back to his. "I can't move my legs. My guts are being held in by your hand. I'm – I'm not gonna make it." Dean shakes his head in denial, his throat feels too tight, making it difficult to talk, or breath right.

"_No_." Dean denies, pressing his hand down harder.

"Dean, this might be your last time to stop treating me like a baby. Might wanna take it?" Jo says, smiling while there are still tears running down from her eyes.

"Jo, no." He says, his heart heavy.

"Dean." She says again, her eyes widening while there are still tears running down her cheeks.

He sits there for a moment, his hand reddening with the blood of his friend, then slowly but surely, he starts to remove his hand from the wound. "I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later," he says in goodbye, choking on his words.

"Make that later." Jo manages, and Dean gives her a wavering smile.

He then clasps his clean hand around Jo's face, pulling himself closer to kiss her forehead. Just as he starts to pull back, Jo wraps a shaking hand around his arm. "You – you have to protect Katniss and Peeta, okay?"

Dean doesn't understand what she means by it, but he still nods. He's not going to deny her her last wish. After that, he can feel Jo becoming limp, and soon she is slack against his arms. When the cannon goes off, Dean closes his eyes and wraps his hands around her limp body, shaking as he hugs her tightly. "It's okay," he whispers, "it's okay."

Dean's not sure if Katniss or Peeta convinces him to carry Jo's body to the water. But he does, with a little bit help from Peeta. All three of them stand in the water till knee-deep, watching Jo's body slowly drifting away from them. It's not until the hovercraft is gone that Dean sees his hands are still red with his friend's blood, and in the frustration of it all, he stays in the water for almost half an hour, scrubbing his hands clean with all his attention focused on it, and he tries his best to ignore the water that reddens around him.

As he is done, he stands there still, with his hands shaking – from anger? Sadness? Tiredness? He doesn't know. All he knows is that Jo is _dead_. - as he takes in the arena. The games suddenly seems so big and small at the same time, now that Jo isn't there to talk up the emptiness around them anymore. Dean is not sure how long he stands there, watching the arena while water sloshes at his legs, before he joins Peeta and Katniss again. It doesn't take Dean long to convince Katniss that he'll be able to take the first watch. Katniss seems to understand that Dean wants the night for him alone, to grief for his friend in peace, and Dean is thankful for that.

He's not as happy with being alone when everything around him is quiet. His thoughts the only thing that makes their presence known, because Jo is _dead_ and Dean doesn't want to think about anything. When he closes his eyes, he sees the horrible image of his friend taking her last breaths, and when he opens them, he swears he can see her blood on the sand. He knows that if he wants to cry, now is the time. But somehow, he doesn't think that he is allowed to cry, because he is the one who didn't save her. He's the one that let her down, isn't he?

So instead he cleans his trident from every imaginary spot, and by the beginning of the morning his lips are bitten raw, and his hair is messy because of the hands he'd run through it.

It's not until the lightning strikes that he thinks of waking the others up, but by then they've already startled awake, walking to him with bleary eyes. "The lightening strike, it always happens at the same spot, doesn't it?" Katniss asks, looking around warily.

Dean nods thoughtfully, happy to be distracted from his thoughts, "'round the same time, too." He adds.

Katniss frowns again, looking around the trees. "I wonder what they mean with it."

Dean shrugs in answer, his eyes wandering around the jungle as if he expects to find the answers in it. Just then a cannon goes off, and not a moment later a hovercraft is already there to pick up the body.

"The careers must be starting to pick 'em off," Dean says bitterly.

No one really knows how to respond to that, so for a moment they just stand there, watching the spot the hovercraft had been.

It's Katniss who notices them first, the three figures on the other side of the beach. The three of them seem to be in a bad shape, Dean notices. One is practically carrying another, while the last one is just walking after them with slight missteps.

"Who is that?" Asks Peeta. "Or what? Muttations?"

"Let's find out." Katniss suggests, her gaze razor sharp on the three figures whilst she draws an arrow.

Dean follows her lead by twisting his trident in a fighting pose.

They're not shy on their attack, choosing to run right at the trio, who don't even seem to notice them. It doesn't really look like they would be very honorable opponents. When Dean gets closer, he notices that they're solid brick-red color, as if it had rained with red water. Dean doesn't notice until very late who the one standing straight is, not until bright blue eyes snap to them, and when there is suddenly a small sword (not longer than Dean's forearm) ready for attack.

"Cas!"

They can hear Cas reply with a faint "Dean!"

It doesn't take long before Dean has crossed the rest of the small beach to his friend. He then notices with who Cas is, Wiress and Beetee, or Nuts and Volts, as Jo had once jokingly called them. Dean also notices that the red substance they're dipped in, is actually blood.

"Man, what happened to you?" Dean asks, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the blood dripping from Cas.

Cas waves his hand at the jungle behind them, "there was blood rain, at first we thought that, because of the lightening, there would be normal rain, but instead there was blood, and a lot of it." Cas explains, frowning down at himself.

Dean's gaze goes towards the companions of Cas, Beetee is currently sitting on the ground, breathing in harshly, whilst Wiress is twirling around, constantly repeating: "Tick tock, tick tock."

Dean moves his gaze back to Cas, his eyebrow lifting in question. "Beetee was stabbed at the cornucopia," Cas explains, "and I have not been able to properly treat it. And for Wiress, she is in some sort of shock. I don't understand what she means."

Well that explains some of it. "Let's get you guys clean." Dean sighs, eyeing his friend while they're heading towards the water around the cornucopia. He wonders how he's supposed to tell Cas that Jo died in his arms.

It doesn't take very long before Cas is clean again - well as clean as you can get washing yourself in salt water - and while Katniss is helping Wiress clean, Dean and Cas start on cleaning the wound of Beetee. Peeta helps too by getting clean water from their tap, Beetee, who seems to be pretty out of it, suddenly looks up as the water washes over his wound, "Wire."Beetee sputters, his eyes wide as he looks around.

Dean frowns at him, while Peeta tries to reassure Beetee that Wiress is safe.

"Wire." Beetee repeats.

It's Cas, who is currently cleaning Beetee's wound with a steady hand that knows what Beetee means. "His wire," Cas says, standing up to walk over the sand to pick up the cylinder Beetee must have dropped earlier, then Cas carefully places it in Beetee's hand, who immediately tightens his grip on it. "He went towards the cornucopia to get it, that's how he got wounded." Cas explains, going back to the wound. Dean remembers now, how Beetee had won the games by setting up an electrical trap to catch the other tributes. Dean nods at the cylinder, which is covered in blood. "Do you want me to clean it for ya?" He asks, picking up the cylinder with his fingertips.

Beetee nods at him, and so Dean takes the cylinder towards the water and starts to clean it next to Katniss. The water is warm and Dean wrinkles his nose in disgust as the water around him starts to become red.

"Tick, tock." Wiress mutters next to him, and Katniss shushes her by repeating it.

"What'd ya think she means with it?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows at Katniss.

Katniss shrugs, scooping up some water to let it trail of the back of Wiress.

"Tick tock," Wiress repeats, grabbing Katniss forearms.

Katniss frown at her, and then she slowly rises to look around the arena. Dean does the same, and takes in the arena around them. The twelve bonks while it was around midnight, the lightening that always seems to strike at the same time and place. Dean looks towards the part of jungle where the blood rain was just half an hour ago, and the part next to it where Dean met the others while they were running away from poison fog, and then next to it, where the monkeys were waiting on them. Katniss figures it out around the same time as he does.

"Tick tock," she whispers, looking towards him. "It's a clock." Dean finishes, his eyes trailing the jungle around them.

"We have to tell the others." She says, pulling Wiress up by her arms before helping her through the water, Dean follows quickly, the cylinder still only half-clean in his hand. "Tick tock," Wiress says again, looking from Katniss to Dean.

"It's a clock. The arena is a clock, you were right Wiress." Katniss says a bit breathlessly. Wiress, who seems pleased that someone finally understands, gives Katniss a half nod.

"Guys!" Katniss almost screams, as if she forgot where they were at the moment. "It's a clock! The arena is a clock!" She says, running over the wet sand.

The others seem to hear her, as they look up and frown as they take in the arena around them. One by one their faces light up with understanding.

"Midnight." Wiress says, she seems to be starting to function a bit more now that they understand her.

"It starts at midnight," Katniss confirms, then she looks towards him and the others. "Let's start moving again." She suggests, moving her bow over her shoulder and helping Wiress with her left hand.

"Sure," Dean says, shifting around on his feet, the water already drying up under the sun.

"Where to?" Peeta asks, lifting Beetee up with a bit help from Cas, who looks concerned for the wellbeing of Beete, who still seems pretty out of it.

"I'd like to go to the corncucopia, just to check if we're really right on the clock." Katniss says. It seems like a good plan, and this also gives Dean the time to look if there is anything useful left by the cornucopia.

"Let's go then." Dean says, lifting his trident over his shoulder before he starts to walk towards the cornucopia. He still feels the sadness of Jo's death, especially now that he knows that he could've prevented it only if he knew about the arena earlier, but, he admits to himself, it does feels good to know what they can expect from the arena now.

**First of all: I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded earlier! I had school and stuff.. I hope I made it up to you by posting a longer chapter than usually. (Still not very long, sorry for that.)**

**Uh, and Jo died. Sorry for the people that read this story for Jo only - I really doubt there was anyone that did that, but still -. First I didn't want to kill her, because Jo is such an amazing charactar , but yeah.. **

**Well, now Cas is in the story! That counts for something, right? (Also Wiress and Beetee! ****I like them****) Sorry if you think that Cas is a bit OOC, but I find him very hard to write right, ( like his speech..) and also in this story he isn't an angel, so he is a bit more experienced with the whole ~emotions~ thing. **

**I really hope that you guys are still enjoying this story, and I'm sorry if some sentences are a bit weird and stuff. (It's a lot harder to write in your second language, I've noticed) **

**And holy crap 1000 views! Huge, huge, huge thank you for anyone that took the time to read this entire story through, and especially a big thanks for the people who took the time to follow, favorite or review the story, you guys make my entire day with them. **

**So doei! ( Dutch for goodbye, I'm gonna teach you guys.) Hopefully I'll see you next time, and a happy early easter! I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	12. My Eyes are Damp from the Words you Left

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for so long! I do have an explanation why, so here it goes: I had the next chapter typed out on a USB, and you can probably guess what happened: I lost it! After searching for a terrible long time, I've finally found it again. To make it up to you, here have an extra long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games, I'm not sure what I would do with them if I did.**

**Title is from the song Youth from Daughter. (Just another thing I don't own, right?)**

* * *

Dean pokes around the pile of weapons, trying to search for something that might come handy. He picks up a fishing net that normally goes with the trident, and wraps it around his belt. Meanwhile, Beetee, Katniss and Peeta are talking about the arena and Wiress.

"She's intuitive, she can sense things before anyone else. Like a canary in one of your coal mines." Beetee says, smiling at Wiress who is currently cleaning the coil of wire, while singing a song about a mice running around a clock. Dean can't help but think how that children song fits the situation they're in. They're like the mice running around, falling in different traps.

Dean searches his brain for the word canary, and although it does sound familiar, he can't place the word by something he has ever seen. "What's a canary?" Dean asks, walking over to the others while Cas pokes around the pile of weapons some more.

"It's a bird that we take down into the mines to warn us if there's bad air," Katniss says.

Dean raises an eyebrow, "so it dies when there is bad air?" He asks.

"It stops singing first. That's when you should get out. But if the air's too bad, it dies, yes. So do you." Katniss says, looking away.

Dean blows air out of his mouth, walking away to let the subject of things dying drop. He walks towards Cas who is still walking around the cornucopia, looking for weapons. "See anything?" Dean asks, his eyes wandering around the heap of weapons.

Cas frowns for a moment, before picking up a small sword similar to the one he already has. He positions himself as if he is going to throw it, and after a moment he nods to himself, placing the sword behind his belt. Dean suddenly remembers that he still has the throwing knives on him, and after a small hustle, he hands it over to Cas. "Here." He says, trusting the knives in Cas's hands before Cas can deny them. Relieve floods over him as soon as he gets the weapons that killed Missouri from him.

Cas turns the knives around in his hands, inspecting them. "Thank you, Dean." He says, placing the knives next to the small sword by his belt.

Dean nods, biting his lip. He thinks about how he is supposed to break the news from Jo dying to him. They stand there for a moment, both sweating because of the bright sun that even the cornucopia can't shelter them from. Dean's skins still itches from the small wounds the mist had given him.

"Cas.." He begins, not sure how to get past the lump in his throat when he thinks of Jo.

Cas looks at him with his bright eyes, focusing entirely on his words.

It's then that Cas head's snaps around, his knife already in his hand. Dean follows his example, his trident ready in his hand as he follows Cas's gaze, just in time to see Wiress getting slide down in the water surrounding the Cornucopia by Cashmere, a slash wound in her neck that looks like an ugly smile. "Shit," Dean hisses, his trident ready to throw.

Katniss is sooner than him through, and her arrow disappears right into Cashmeres left temple. In the time that it takes for Katniss to reload, Dean has already thrown his trident into the chest of Brutus. In the while that it takes for him to pick up his trident again, three cannons have already gone off. Meanwhile, Cas has run towards the left from the cornucopia, and is now in a heavy fight with Dick Roman, and by the looks of it, winning. If Dean would throw his trident, the change that he would hit Cas is too big, so instead he starts to run towards his friend, while also keeping an eye out for Meg, whose nowhere to be found. There is an entire difference between Cas and Castiel, Dean notices while his feet try to carry him as soon as possible to his friend, who is at the the other side of the cornucopia, Cas is the friend of Dean that would talk about the plants around the church from his family with a small smile, and Castiel is the guy who was named after an angel who fights as if he has the heavenly wrath in him. Dean is almost by Cas, already warning his friend to duck, when suddenly the ground jerks under his feet, and he is flung towards the left side of the cornucopia. The ground that holds the Cornucopia begins spinning really fast, and Dean can see the jungle going around in a blur, weapons flying around him. Dean tries to hold on to the cornucopia as best as he can, yelling at the others to do the same. Beetee, Katniss and Peeta manage to hold on to the cornucopia seemly well, while Cas is thrown from the small ground of the cornucopia, still trying to kick Richard of him. There's nothing that Dean can do for his friend instead of hoping that the spinning would stop soon. They slam to a stop soon, and for a moment Dean sits there, coughing and squinting as he takes in the cornucopia around him. He jumps up when he remembers that Cas is still in the water. He sees his friend, already climbing up the ground surrounding the cornucopia, heaving and coughing. "You okay, man?" Dean asks, kneeling down next to his friend.

Cas nods, and holds out his arm in the gesture that he wants to get up. Dean's body feels tired as he stands up, hauling Cas with him. The others are standing in the opening of the cornucopia, regrouping. Katniss is just like Cas dripping with water, and Dean can see the cylinder with wire in her hand. Dean looks around the cornucopia, searching for any sign of Meg or Dick. Then Dean walks back to the others, clasping Beetee on his shoulder, trying to offer his condolences in one small touch. "Let's get away from this frikkin' island," Dean says, already placing his trident on his shoulder.

No one argues with him when they walk away from the cornucopia, all of them a bit dazed by the events that didn't even take longer than three minutes.

When they stand on the sand just before the jungle, they argue where they should go to now. After a moment they decide to go to the part where it is twelve o'clock, which restarts a new argument where twelve o'clock is at the moment. "Twelve o'clock right," Peeta says, "the tail points at twelve."

"Yeah, well that's before they spun us." Dean says, "we've no way to be sure where twelve o'clock is now." He sighs, watching the trees around them to search for something where he can pinpoint the time. "Anyway, I'm thirsty, what'd you think the safest place is?" He asks.

They settle for randomly taking a path, knowing that every jungle part can be as dangerous as the other. "Well, it must be monkey hour, right? I don't see 'em, so I guess we're safe."

Peeta nods, already moving towards a tree. "I'm going to try to tap a tree."

"No, you should make another one of those maps." Katniss says. "I'll tap one."

"I'll help." Dean offers, and Katniss throws him a suspicious glance before nodding. "You two try and think if you know the things out of other jungle parts." He says, pointing to Beetee and Cas.

He then follows Katniss about fifteen yards into the jungle, where she finds a good tree to tap. While Katniss is keeping guard, Dean uses the small sword he still has on him to chop into the harsh bark of the tree. When he finds the hole big enough, he holds his empty hand back for Katniss. "Katniss, you got the spile?" He asks, snapping her out of her thoughts she seems lost in.

Katniss cuts of the vine that holds the spile and hands it to him. Dean's hand just closes around it when the warm air suddenly fills with a high-pitched scream of a young girl. Dean's head snaps up and he sees Katniss face go white like she's seen a ghost. "Prim!" She screams, looking around franticly for what Dean realizes is her sister. Not a second later she's running through the jungle, trampling vines and branches. Dean doesn't wait one moment before following her deeper into the jungle. "Prim!" She cries, "Prim!"

Her eyes are moving around the treetops, desperate to find her sister. Dean can see her ripping her way through a wall of green, creating an opening to a small open field. The high trees bowing down around it, making the place a lot more darker than the rest of the arena is. By the time Dean has run through the path she'd made, Katniss is already standing there heaving with her bow in her hand. Dean's eyes move around the open field, still not sure what exactly happened.

"Katniss?" He asks, moving to Katniss with caution.

"It's okay, I'm okay." She says, a bit dazed. Dean doesn't have the heart to call her out on her lie. He wouldn't know how he'd feel if it was Sam. "I thought I heard my sister but –" her explanation is cut off by a scream which belongs to a young man. It doesn't take long for Dean to place it, and when he does, Dean can feel his blood become ice. "_SAM!_" He screams.

Katniss makes an attempt to stop him but it's already too late, Dean's already running through the jungle while screaming the name of his younger brother. "Dean!" Katniss shouts behind him, but he doesn't stop with running, desperate to find his young brother. "Sammy!"

He's frantic now, screaming his brother's name while the fear he feels threatens to drown him. _Please let him be safe_. _Please let him be okay, _Dean repeats in his head, trying his best to will the words to become a truth. The path the screams take him is up a hill, and although Dean can feel himself become more tired by the second, the trembling fear and adrenaline keep him from quitting. "Sammy! _Where are you!_" He screams, running around the large trees.

Sam's shouting is above him, he knows, but he can't find him anywhere, and he's becoming more scared by the minute. He can feel himself entering a state of panic, repeating Sam's name like mantra. He doesn't notice Katniss behind him, not until she gets out an arrow and shoots a small bird out of a tree. The shouting stops as soon as the arrow hits it, and the lifeless bird falls down at his feet. It takes him a while to know what kind of bird it is, but as soon as he figures it out he can feel himself becoming even more scared.

"It's all right, Dean. It's just a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us," Katniss says. "It's not real. It's not your ... Sammy."

Dean squeezes his eyes, calming himself just enough to force the next words out of his throat. "Jabberjays copy. How'd you think they got the sound of him screaming?"

Dean can hear the sharp intake of Katniss's breath. "Oh Dean, you don't think they…"

"That's exactly what I think." Dean forces out with his jaw pressed together. Did he do something wrong? Did president Snow think he wasn't working along good enough? He was playing there games, wasn't he? The countless threats from the president come back to him. What'd he done to deserve this?

To their left another scream starts, this time from someone Dean doesn't know, but Katniss does, by the looks of it. He grabs her hand before she can run off. "It's not him." He says, trying to pull Katniss away. "It's a mutt, we're getting out of here."

Katniss stops fighting him, and together they flee something they don't have any control of in the arena. Dean's never felt so helpless before as he hears the screams from Sam start up again, soon followed by his mom, but they're getting away from them, and soon he can't hear anything expect the heavy breathing of Katniss and him, but they don't dare to stop for one moment. When he finally sees Peeta, Cas and Beetee at the end of the tree line, he can feel himself filling up with relieve. The three of them all have their hands up in warning, as if he shouldn't walk further, it looks like they're shouting too, but Dean can't hear them, he doesn't stop one moment to figure out why.

The wall they run into is transparent, and Dean runs into it face-first, leaving his nose running with blood. Dean can feel himself filling with despair, hitting the wall with his hands. He can't be trapped here. _He_ _can't_. No matter how hard he hits the wall, it changes nothing, and Dean can feel himself becoming more desperate every second. He can see the others on the other side hitting the wall with their weapons, while trying to convey messages to them.

It's then that the birds arrive. One by one. The whole jungle filling up with the shouts of their loved ones. "NO! _NO_!" Dean screams, throwing his entire body to the transparent wall. This isn't real. This _can't_ be real, but as he starts to throw himself harder against the wall, he can feel his entire body is throbbing in pain, and that means it can't be a nightmare, right?

For a moment Dean wonders if this is the punishment he gets for letting Jo get killed.

"No! _No_…." He sobs, sinking against the transparent wall, he clenches his hands around his ears, as if he's trying to crush his brains. In between the screams he tries his best to get up every happy memory he has of his family. Tries his best to replace the screaming of Jess and Sam with the image of them when Sam announces that they're engaged. He fills his head with the images and clinches to them like a drowning man would do with a log. But between the imagines, he images Sam lying on a cold, hard table, screaming for help with his parents next to him. "I'm sorry." Dean sobs – to Sam, to his mom, to his dad, to Jess, to everyone that had the unfortunate of Dean caring about them – "I'm so sorry."

He's not sure how long he repeats that, or how long he lies there against the wall, waiting for it to stop. At first, he doesn't notice when the wall disappears, doesn't notice the others calling for him, all he still hears is the ones he loves, and in his head he can hear them blame him.

"Dean." Cas whispers, trying to get his hands away from his head. "It's okay, Dean. It stopped, the hour is over."

Dean slowly lifts his head, as if he aspects that the jabberjays are still there, playing games with him.

"Cas. _Cas_, they have Sam – they have everyone I love." He whispers, like saying the things too loud would make it too real.

Cas shakes his head. "No, Dean, it were jabberjays, not Sam, not the others."

Next to him, Peeta is trying to convince Katniss the same thing. "Katniss, Prim isn't dead. How could they kill Prim? We're almost down to the final eight

of us. And what happens then?" Peeta says.

"Seven more of us die," Katniss answers hopelessly.

"No, back home. What happens when they reach the final eight tributes in the Games?" Peeta asks patiently.

Dean tries to get himself to focus, repeating Peeta's question in his head. "They interview our families at the final eight." He manages out.

Peeta looks relieved by his answer, nodding at Dean.

"That's right," says Peeta. "They interview your family and friends. And can they do that if they've killed them all?"

"No?" Katniss says, unsure of herself.

"They can't." Cas reassures them. "In fact, the country loves your siblings so much, I think they'll be the first to be interviewed."

Dean keeps his eyes on Cas, trying to believe the words, but then again, Cas hadn't heard them scream for help, had he?

"Can people do that? Take someone's voice and…." Dean asks, trying to form proper thoughts and words.

"Oh yes they can. It's not even that difficult, our children learn similar things at school." Beetee tells them.

Cas places a comforting hand on his knee before standing up. "I will get you some water." He promises.

Dean wants to warn Cas about the birds, but instead he hands over the tape like a coward.

Dean only sits still for a moment before his body gets itchy with not moving. He stands up slowly, stretching out with a wince. "I'm.. I'm gonna swim for a moment." He tells the others, waving a small hand towards the water.

He swims for quite a while, only coming back when Cas has taped some water. After that he weaves another basket to keep water in, keeping his hands and mind busy. That's how he dealt with the first game too, keeping his mind away from the horrors by keeping physically busy, like the fishing he'd done with Sam. That's what he does now, using his fishing net and trident to catch some fishes out of the salty water while he tries to ignore the screams that seem to be tattooed in his mind. Katniss cleans the fishesfor him, and that's what they do until it becomes night.

They're about to start their dinner of raw fish when the anthem begins. That reminds Dean of Jo's death again, and that he hasn't told Cas yet. First the face from Cashmere comes up, followed by Brutus, then Wiress (Beetee looks away with sadness, and Dean gives him a pathetic pat on his shoulder). And then Jo comes up, the last female victor of district seven now dead. Dean doesn't dare to meet anyone's eyes, keeping his own focused on the sky while the guy of district nine comes past. Only when the symbol of the Capitol is gone, and the last note of the anthem sounds does he look at Cas. "You already knew." Castiel guesses, not with accusation but with understanding, and Dean hates him for it. Dean still nods, worthlessly. "How?" Cas asks, his eyes squinting at him.

Dean swallows, "there were, uh, mutts and Jo – a mutt got her."

"She saved my life." Peeta says, and Cas moves his gaze to Peeta. "She jumped in front of a mutt for me. I don't know why." He admits, looking down at his hands before meeting Cas with a steady look. "I'm sorry."

Cas doesn't say anything in return, doesn't tell Peeta that it isn't his fault, and neither does Dean. It's not like it was the kid's fault that Jo sacrificed herself for him, and he knows that it's stupid but Dean still accuses Peeta a bit for her death, maybe then he doesn't have to carry the entire guilt on his own shoulders. Cas slowly moves his gaze towards the sky, where the moon is shining bright, and clasps his hands together as if he is praying. Cas then moves his eyes back to Peeta, and for a moment Dean expects Cas to say that everything happens for a reason, but Dean knows that Cas isn't that kind of a believer, instead Cas carefully thanks Peeta for his apology. He then raises his raw fish again, taking a small bite. "How many tributes are there still left?" He asks, and Dean can see that his friend is trying to not let the sadness of Jo's passing get to him.

"Uh," Dean says, scratching the back of his hands as he thinks about it. "Dick, Meg, uh – Beetee, and me of course."

"The males from district five and six." Peeta adds, "both of district 10. Castiel, –" he nods towards Cas "- and Katniss, and me."

"Seeder is alive too." Cas says.

"That adds up to twelve." Beetee says. "Which means half of us are dead – or alive, however you want to see it."

After that, while they eat their dinner and fill the night with empty talk about things that Dean knows the Capitol would want them too. None of them seem like they want to get on the bad side of the Capitol tonight.

They wait until the giant wave has flooded out of the ten-to-eleven-o'clock section before they head over there to make a camp for the evening.

Castiel offers to get the first watch, and the others agree only if he wakes up Katniss and Peeta as the lightning strikes.

As Dean lays down the tiredness of being awake for twenty-four hours comes to him, and he's asleep in no time.

Dean dreams about the shore where he used to fish with Sam. He dreams about sitting there, laughing with Sam as they try to catch the biggest fish possible, but then Sam falls into the water, and it's suddenly not a dream anymore. Dean's dream changes into a nightmare as he tries to get Sam out of the water, only to find out that the water is replaced with a transparent wall, and Sam is stuck behind it, calling Dean's name.

It's a cannon that wakes him up. The shot is hard through the night, and Dean sits up with it. For a moment he's disorientated where he is, his mind still stuck in the nightmare. It's not until he sees Cas sitting in front of them that he remembers where he is. Still in the arena. Dean sighs as he stands up, trying to be quiet so he doesn't disturb the others. When he walks towards Cas, he notices that Cas is praying. With all the things that happened the days before, Dean finally dares to say something that has been bothering him since the first day he met Cas: "I don't understand how you still have faith."

Cas takes his time to answer, his eyes moving to the moon before they move back to the sand, then he just shrugs, "it's something I can hold on to."

Dean doesn't say anything in return, instead he sits down next to Cas. Both of them watch the water slosh over the sand for a while. Dean's mind is still replaying the nightmare in his head, and with the quietness around him he can almost hear the jabberjays scream again. "Tell me something, Cas. Anything." He says, his words ripping away the silence.

"Very well." Cas sighs, his eyes turning moving away from the water to fix on Dean. "Have I ever told you about my brother, Luke?"

Dean shakes his head. They almost never talked about family in the Capitol, afraid that if they spoke words about them there, that it would make them tainted. They only did it when days got too heavy, when the tributes they were supposed to coach died, then the three of them would huddle together as soon as the Capitol would allow it, and they would talk about their families for hours, trying to fill in the hole that none of them really could fix.

"Well, my other brother Gabriel, has the habit of calling him Lucifer behind his back." Cas says, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean lets out a breathy laugh. "Like the devil, right?" He asks, "how'd he earn that _endearing_ nickname?"

For maybe an hour or so, they pretend that everything's okay. As if they're just two friends talking and complaining about their brothers, and not two friends who're facing possible death every day. And maybe it's not perfect, and maybe there's a space next to them that only one person could fill, but for now, Dean's happy to be able to spend it with his friend. At one moment Dean even tells Cas that Sam's engaged, and then Cas tells him that his brother Gabriel married to a woman named Kali two weeks before the announcement of the quarter quell, which leads to a whole new conversation.

* * *

**Not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, to be honest. Lot's of things happened here in this chapter, and I kinda feel bad that I follow the Catching Fire timeline so closely, but ehh. **

**I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, and I think, honestly, that the quatrer quell is soon finished, which means that the question if I should follow this story in a kind-off AU version of the Mockingjay, is now something I think about. And if I did, should I keep following the timeline closely but then with the different charactars in it, or should I break away from the canon of THG entirely? Questions, questions, questions. **

**Anyway, Thank you if you took the time to review, favourite, follow the story, or even view the story! It means the world to me.**

**Fijne dag/avond! ((have a)Nice day/night!) See you next time. **


	13. Brick Tied to Me That's Dragging Me Down

_Put on your war paint_

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_  
_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_  
_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky_  
_Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on_

_ \- Fall Out Boy, The Phoenix_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games nor Supernatural, otherwise Finnick would've lived, and Cas would be in more episodes.**

* * *

The warmth, Dean decides, is not something you can find comfort in. The night air seems to be thicker than before as Dean lies on the warm sand with sweat prickling down his neck.

Not long after Dean had joined Cas on the beach, Katniss and Peeta had woken up and claimed that they would stand watch for the rest of the night. Which means that Dean has to find the courage to fall asleep again. Falling asleep seems to get harder and harder every day, and Dean couldn't decide which dreams where worse; the nightmares that would spook him for the rest of the day, or the dreams that would wake him up filled with longing and nostalgia for his home, only to be reminded of where he was. So here he is, tossing and turning on the warm sand while listening to the heavy breathing of Cas and Beetee next to him.

Dean doesn't think that he will be able to fall asleep anymore, but joining Katniss and Peeta right now doesn't look like something fun either. The last time Dean checked, Katniss and Peeta were tangled together, and Dean had quickly looked away, reminded of the times he would find Sam and Jess asleep on the couch, tangled together. For the first time since forever, Dean couldn't wait for the sun to rise again.

Dean's not sure how long he lays still before Peeta comes over to wake them up, all he knows is that he hasn't slept in the time it took for the sun to rise.

They walk down the beach just in time to see a parachute fall down. Cas is the first one to reach it, and he holds it out for the others to see. "Bread. 24 of them." He tells them, his eyes fixing on the bread almost possessively.

Beetee pushes his glasses further on his nose as he turns one around in his hand. "This is district four bread, isn't it?" He asks, holding the bread out for Dean to see.

The bread is in the form of a fish, sprinkled with salt.

"It is." Dean confirms, grasping one of them out of the basket as well. It's still warm and Dean breaths in the scent of home.

"Well 24, that means everyone of us can take four and the others we'll keep for later." Peeta says, and although no one says it, they all know what he means with later. Later when one of them has died so they can split the last four fairly.

"I say we go catch some fish and make a nice breakfast." Dean says, his stomach gurgling with the idea of food.

The others agree and set out to make a nice breakfast for themselves.

The rest of the morning is filled with quietness while they all enjoy a good meal, only stopping for a moment when the ten o'clock wave hits the beach. Soon after that a cannon sounds. "11." Castiel says, watching the hovercraft pick up a body with mixed emotions that Dean can't pick out.

"You'd thought the others would've figured out the clock by now." Dean says, just to scare away silence while the hovercraft is flying away.

The others hum in agreement, and for the rest of the meal they don't say anything.

When they're finished, Katniss and Peeta go swimming while Dean, Cas and Beetee stay behind. They stay by the sand, relaxing for a bit.

While Dean sits there, staring at the trees, he can't help but think how in a couple of days, the people surrounding him, or himself, will probably be dead. It's not a nice thought, and Dean tries to shake it off, but he can't stop worrying about when Katniss and Peeta are going to turn against them. With only eleven left, how long will it take for them to realize that they have to get Cas, Beetee and himself out of the way. The thoughts won't leave him alone, and soon he finds himself thinking about running away with Cas. He rethinks the idea for a while before he stands up and scrapes his throat. "I think it's time for us to tab some water again. Cas, buddy, you wanna help?"

Cas looks at him in confusion, but he must find something on Dean's face that convinces him to go along with arguing. Cas takes his time standing up and picking up the weaved baskets that Dean made them before he follows Dean through the jungle. They follow a path made out of moss, and as soon as Dean knows that the others won't hear them anymore, he picks out a decent tree and starts chopping in it.

"There are only eleven of us left, y'know?" Dean begins, whipping his arm across his face to get rid of the sweat prickling down his eyes.

"I know," Cas answers, frowning down at the mossy ground.

"Cas, I think we should go." Dean continues, rearranging the sword in his hand before chopping into the tree again.

"What do you mean?" Cas asks, turning his head to watch Dean with a narrowed gaze.

"That we should run – y'know, leave the others." Dean explains, waving his left hand around.

"Why?" Cas asks, looking confused.

"Because the star crossed lovers aren't gonna choose us over each other, Cas."

"So?" Cas asks.

For a moment Dean wonders if he's talking to his friend or to a small kid.

"So, one day we're gonna wake up with an arrow stuck in our neck if we don't leave soon."

"And then what, Dean?" Cas asks.

The question makes Dean stop with chopping, lowering his small sword to look at Cas. "What'd you mean?"

"We run away, and for some miracle we make it to the last few, then what? Are you going to kill me? Or do I have to kill you?"

Dean can feel his mouth run dry, and he tries his best to come up with something to stop his friend's thoughts. "Dean, to be completely honest, I would rather die by an arrow from Katniss then by the trident from my best friend. Or even worse, have my friend die from my sword."

Dean can't think of anything in return, and he just stares at Cas when he moves to put the tab into the hole Dean made. It doesn't take Cas longer than a minute to fill up the weaved baskets, and then he's already walking away from the tree, one weaved basket in either of his hands, with the tap awkwardly held between the fingers of his right hand. "Are you coming, too?" Cas asks, turning around to look at Dean, who is still standing there in silence.

Dean scrapes his throat before answering. "Uh, yeah, you go, I'll be right behind you."

While walking behind Cas through the jungle, Dean starts to rethink his plan again. Should he leave Cas behind? Then the change of having to fight his best friend would be a hell of a lot smaller. But the thought of leaving Cas behind is also unbearable. Cas a good fighter, sure, but against two victors who want to get each other home no matter what, Cas doesn't really stand a chance. But then again, if he did, then the chance that Dean and Cas had to fight was bigger too. The thought of leaving his friend to die, or to be killed by himself, is so horrible that Dean feels sick.

The thoughts still circle around his head when they break through the clearing, only to see the others already sitting around each other on the beach, and by the looks of it, discussing. They stop when they hear them arrive, and Dean gives Cas a pointed look.

"We've got water." Dean says cheerfully, flopping down next to Katniss. "Anyway, what were you discussing?"

Katniss looks at him annoyed. "We were discussing an idea that Beetee came up with."

"And that idea is?"

"We have already figured out that the careers and other tributes are most likely hiding around the edges of the jungle, because, just like you said, most of thme have probably figured out that the arena is in fact a clock." Beetee begins, pushing up his glasses.

"So what I'm suggesting is that after the lighting strikes at noon, but before it hits at midnight, we run my wire from that tree all the way down into the saltwater, which is, of course, highly conductive. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into not only the water but also the surrounding beach, which will still be damp from the ten o'clock wave. Anyone in contact with those surfaces at that moment will be electrocuted," Beetee explains.

Dean nods, biting on his lip as he thinks about it.

"Will that wire be able to hold that much of electricity?" Castiel asks.

"Of course it will," Beetee says, looking a bit offended, "I was the one to invent it after all."

"But if this plan doesn't work, we'll be without food, won't we?" Dean asks.

Beetee nods, "yes, the electricity would fry all the seafood, but Katniss told me there were food sources in the jungle?"

"Nuts and rats," Katniss agrees.

"And besides, we've sponsors." Peeta adds. "Anyway, I'm in."

Katniss seems to rethink it for a moment before nodding as well, "I'm in, too." Cas agrees to the plan as well, and that leaves only Dean. The others look at him expectantly, and Dean hesitates for a moment before nodding as well. "Me too."

Beetee looks relieved and pleased with himself, "well now that is settled, let's eat."

While they eat dinner - fish, again. Not that Dean is complaining – another cannon sounds, which means that they're down to the last ten, which is something worrying. This time, no one says anything as the hovercraft comes to pick the body up, but because it gets picked out of the monkey hour although it is just somewhat before the wave, it probably means it was another tribute that killed him. The anthem plays not long after that, showing the face of the guy from district five, and the girl from district ten. Soon after that they go back to bed, because tomorrow they'll bring Beetee's plan into action, and that means that they should get some sleep while they still can.

This time it's Peeta and Beetee who take the first watch, leaving Dean to struggle with falling asleep again, which, surprisingly enough, he does.

* * *

**Also not sure about this chapter, but hey, am I ever? **

**Now, I have a one week long vacation, so I'll probably (hopefully) update soon. **

**Uhh, seems like we're nearing the end of this story, which I'm not sure wether I'm pleased with or not. (Only 13 chapters so far :() **

**Thank you if you took the time to read this story, and a big thank you if you took the time to comment, follow or favourite this story!**

**Huge thanks for Emmie16 for still sticking to this story, your reviews mean the world to me! **

**Well, goodbye? I'll hopefully see you next time! **


	14. Telling You Off for all Your Deeds

**About time for anyone telling you off for all****your deeds  
No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read  
No time  
Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath  
No time  
****-Imagine Dragons, I'm So Sorry**

**This chapter is divided into two parts, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games, if I did I really doubt I would spend my time writing bad fanfiction about it.**

* * *

Dean wakes with sand pressed uncomfortably against his cheek. He opens his eyes to see two boots placed right in his sight.

"It's your turn to keep watch." Peeta says above him.

The sand scrubs against Dean's cheek as he nods.

"I'll wake Castiel up," Peeta sighs, stepping over Dean's body.

"You do that," Dean agrees, sitting up whilst rubbing a hand down his face.

He blinks a few time as he stares at the beach stretched out in front of him, next to him, Castiel – with hair even more messier than when he went to sleep, Dean's not sure how he managed it - is slowly waking up and looking just as wearily as Dean feels.

Peeta and Beetee are already laying down to sleep, watching Dean while he is waking up.

Dean lets out a long sigh as he struggles to get up, his trident already in his hand.

"G'morning." Dean says, now on his feet. Castiel blinks up at him, nodding his good morning back.

Dean holds out his hand to Cas, waiting for him to grasp it. When he does, Dean hauls him up with ease, clapping Cas on the shoulder twice before walking over the sand to where Beetee and Peeta had watched over them.

The sand feels as warm as ever as Dean sits down on it, sighing at the water stretched out in front of him. The sun is already climbing up the sky, making the water glow almost red.

Cas let's out an audible sigh as he sits down next to him, only jumping slightly as he makes contact with the warm sand.

"It's almost nine, I think." Dean says, because he doesn't really have anything else to say.

Castiel hums in agreement, his eyes tracking the jungle. "In about two hours we are going to begin with The Plan."

Dean nods, shuffling in the sand so he can lay on his back with his elbows to support him. It feels a bit awkward, especially with his trident still in his right hand. "Do you think it's smart? The Plan, I mean." Dean asks, glancing to his friend.

Cas looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I suppose it'll help us with defeating the careers."

Dean nods, turning on his side so he can face his friend. He hesitates for a moment before saying, "if we kill the careers, it'll mean that we've even less survivors –" "-I'm not running away, if that's what you're heading to." Cas says quickly. His eyes move sharply from Dean to the others sleeping on the other end of the beach, as if they had heard him. Dean glances towards the others as well, just to be sure, but apart from Katniss rolling over so that instead facing Peeta, she's now facing her bow and the jungle behind it, nothing happens.

"Why not, Cas? If we do it now, that means they'll kill the careers for us, without us being killed along 'em."

"No, Dean, it wouldn't do us any good," Castiel says.

Dean sighs, rolling so that he's laying on his back again, facing the pinkish sky. "I really don't get why you won't run away, it's like you want to be killed by them."

"Rather by them than by you," Castiel snaps.

"Maybe you won't have to be," Dean says, his words leaving his mouth before he can stop them.

"The Gamemakers won't let two tributes win again. Even they aren't _that_ stupid."

Dean mouth opens and closes, panicking at the words his friend said. He hadn't really wanted to put it like _that_, but then again, wasn't that exactly what he had implied?

"I didn't mean it like that." Dean says, trying to get the words to lose meaning. Getting on the bad side of the Gamemakers wasn't something they needed at the moment. Especially with the small chance that his loved ones were still held captive by the Capitol.

Castiel hums, "besides, if we left now, that would mean that they –" he nodded towards the sleeping forms of their allies "- would come right after us." Castiel shrugs, "of course, that would also mean that we wouldn't have to kill each other."

"Then we'll kill them now." The sentence feels so horrible in his mouth, that Dean feels sick saying it. It's not that Katniss, Peeta or Beetee are really what Dean would think of as friends, but still, they had really survived a lot together, and would Dean be able to kill someone Jo sacrificed herself for? Especially killing Katniss and Peeta, who reminded him so much of Sam and Jess that it hurt, make him feel like puking.

Castiel's eyes are sharp as they scan his face. Castiel frowns and is about to say something when there's movement coming from their allies. When they both look over, it's only Katniss who has moved again, now laying in a way that doesn't seem very comfortable to Dean.

Both turn back to each other, Castiel still trying to read him.

"You wouldn't be able to." Castiel says, his voice sounds unsure, though, and his eyes hold emotions Dean can't pick out.

Dean shrugs, the movement feels weird and Dean does his best to keep his face neutral, "I would."

The silence is heavy, with only their breathing breaking it as they stare into each other's eyes. Castiel trying to see if he's lying, and Dean doing his best to deny that he is.

It's incredible stupid of them that they don't even notice Katniss grabbing her bow before she has it aimed at them.

"What did you say?" Katniss asks, her voice sharp and loud. Loud enough to wake Peeta and Beetee up.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asks, his hand coming up to rest on Katniss leg.

"They were talking about killing us!" Katniss snaps, her arrow still pointed at them. She narrows her eyes at them and it looks as if she's about to let go.

"Who? Us?" Dean asks, springing up and raising his arms with a small smile. "We weren't doing that, right Cas?"

Castiel also stands up, but instead of raising his arms like Dean, he gets his hands on his belt, where his throwing knives are stuck behind. It doesn't look like he's going to throw them, though. Maybe Cas has the same problems with killing them as Dean has.

Katniss doesn't seem to have those same problems. She narrows her eyes at them, the arrow still looking dangerous close to being shot away. "You were. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

"Well, uh, fuck - _run Cas!"_

* * *

**Uh,, so shit is hitting the fan now. I tried to make the fight and reaction from the charactars as in charactar as possible, but you can see how that worked out. **

**I'll try to update the next part as soon as possible. (I'm already writting it)**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter/story. **

**Thank you if you viewed, favourited, or followed this story. Especially thanks to Emie16 for reviewing. **

_**/also last episode, im still not over it/**_

**Tot ziens! (Goodbye) **


	15. No Excuses Waste of Precious Breath

**No lies and no deceiving, Man is what he loves**  
**I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above**  
**No time**  
**Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath**  
**No time**

**\- Imagine Dragons, I'm So Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games, all rights belong to Erik Kripe and Suzanne Collins.**

**So here's part 2. **

* * *

The arrow Katniss shoots towards them just narrowly misses Cas, who throws a knife back. The knife wasn't thrown to kill, Dean can see, it was merely used as a distraction so that Dean could pick up his trident before running away from the open beach. The knife doesn't give them much extra time, but enough to break through the jungle before there's another arrow flying past their heads.

"_Shit_." Dean curses as he ducks his head just in time to miss the arrow, picking up his pace as he runs through bushes and vines.

The path they leave is not hard to follow, and Dean can hear Peeta, Katniss and Beetee following them through the jungle, which isn't very comforting. Dean starts to run through more closed off paths, trying to make their way more confusing and harder to follow. But unfortunately, the others still follow them easy enough, the arrows flying around him.

The arrows get closer each time, and Dean knows that if he doesn't plan something soon, that Castiel and him are going to end up dead. The thought of turning around and facing Katniss with only a sword and a trident in the jungle seems hilarious.

It's when an arrow hits the tree in front Dean that he knows that he's dead. He lets out a string of swear words, and is about to turn around, say his last words, maybe beg for mercy (yeah, he's desperate. Sue him.), but he doesn't have to do either, because Cas pulls him away just before he turns around. Castiel pulls him through some bushes, and then throws him to the ground, pushing him so that they're both rolling down a hill.

It's fucking painful, but Dean keeps his problems (mostly) to himself. He gets his arms over his face, trying to cover his eyes from the harsh ground. Because of the steeply hill and the slightly damp ground, they roll fairly quick. Dean lets out a string of swear words as vines painfully scrap against his body, and he knows

that if he makes it away alive, he's going to have some rather painful bruises.

It takes so long before Dean actually stops rolling that Dean's sure that they're going down an unending hill. He only stops tumbling down when he collides with something – or someone, because Dean's pretty sure that objects don't grunt when you smash into them -, and even then Dean doesn't move. Laying still while he's trying to get the world to stop spinning around them.

"Dean." Cas grunts, his hands already on Dean's back to push him away from him.

That gets Dean to move, and soon he's standing up, regretting that just as soon as the first wave of sickness hits him.

"We lost 'em?" Dean asks, his head almost between his knees as he tries to stop his head from pounding.

"I think we did," Cas says next to him, who, by the sounds of it, isn't exactly having fun at the moment either.

"Good," Dean says, standing up tall to look at the hill they just rolled down from.

His whole body feels sour and he absently runs his hand over his arm, whipping away the blood.

"We fucked up," Dean says later, after they made sure they could still walk, their weapons were still okay, and that they weren't being followed.

"I'm not the one that wanted to run away or kill them." Cas answers, and that's that. They don't talk much after that aside from Castiel asking him if he's okay to walk further. Then they walk further to their right, because apparently to Cas, they're walking away from the others, and staying infront the clock. If they'll just stay in front of the hours, it means that they won't have to fear being caught in one. It's not a solid plan, but because they can't go back to the beach without the change of being killed, it's the best plan they have for now, at least.

The air is as warm as before, but now it's heavy as well. The warmth is making him sweat, and Dean knows that they should probably try and find a water resource, because without they might dry out in one day, especially at the pace at which they're walking.

However how fast they're walking, they don't dare to slow down. They've got no idea how late it is, and thus no idea which hour is 'activated' and in which they're now. Dean can only guess that it's around midday, if the sun is anything to go by.

His sweat is crawling down his back, making his skin itch as if there are all different kind of bugs swarming on his back.

His breath is coming in short paints, and the idea of cold streaming water has never seem more appealing.

He looks at Cas, who is still walking through the bushes as if he has no plan of stopping. Dean sighs as he starts to pick up his pace, trying to catch up with Cas.

The lightning strikes not far behind them, maybe one jungle "hour" in between. It alarms the both of them so badly that they both grab their weapons on reflex.

"Shit." Dean mutters, his trident still in front of him as he takes in the now quiet – almost to quiet, if you ask him – jungle around him. "It's later than I thought."

"We have to hurry if we want to stay in front of the hours." Castiel says, his pace already quickening as he scans the tree where the lightning hit.

Dean doesn't argue as he picks up his pace to match Castiel's, the next couple of hours after the lightning exist out of blood rain, poison fog, and Dean remembers vaguely, monkeys, all in all not something he really wanted to be caught in.

Neither of them acknowledges it, but Dean can already feel himself become more tired and desperate for water, and he knows that Cas feels the same. If they keep on walking this fast, they don't even have to worry about the horrors of the hours or the other tributes, the thirst will get to them first. But there is nothing they can do against it, maybe if they're lucky, one of their mentors will get the sponsors so far to buy water for them. But with only ten tributes left, something like water will cost a fortune, especially in an arena like this. The chance that anyone has the money – and heart – to donate that much of money is very small.

That doesn't mean that Dean can't try. In between walking, Dean starts to make it clear that they really, _really_, need some water. He throws on his mantel of ladies-man, and starts to flirt with the audience even though he can't see them. Castiel catches on pretty quick – before that he threw Dean some confused head-tilts – than he also starts try to get sponsors to donate some water. They make an act out of talking about the generosity of the Capitol, and Dean talks about one of his lovers with fake longing. He makes it vague enough that hopefully a lot of people feel included. Snow might have used his handsomeness as a weapon against him, but that doesn't mean he can't get anything in his favor from it.

But apparently, the audience doesn't find their act convincing enough, or maybe they would rather give their money to someone else, because no matter how far they go with their act, they don't get anything (which is a huge difference from his first game, where Dean was never short of anything). Soon Dean can't even spare the energy to keep on talking, too exhausted because of the sun. He leans against a tree and sighs deeply, resting his head against the harsh bark.

Castiel mirrors his position by leaning against a tree on the other side of Dean's.

"How late is it, do you think?" Dean huffs, glaring at the sun as it beams down on him.

"Around two or three." Castiel rasps back, moving his arm up to wipe some sweat of his forehead.

Which means they had only been walking for about five hours, maybe some more, but the absence of water had already taken a huge toll on them.

"We should walk further." Dean sighs, but makes no move that indicates that he's going to start walking again.

"We should," Cas agrees, still leaning against the tree.

"Maybe there's some water source around here." Dean says, more with optimism than with realism, trying to get his feet to start walking again.

"Maybe there is." Cas agrees again, tilling his hand up to push his body away from the tree.

He quickly stops with pushing himself away from the tree as they hear voices not far away from them, instead Cas starts to grouch down, trying to hide in the bushes without making a sound.

The high voice of a female and the low rumbling one of a male carry through the heavy air.

"I swear I heard someone talking."

"Maybe it's the heat finally catching up on you."

"Fuck off, you heard them as well, don't lie to me."

The voices carry on with their banter, and Dean tries to ignore his heart beating painfully in his chest as he hides himself as best as he can, grouching down in the bushes, mirroring Cas.

The voices only seem to get closer and Dean can feel himself being taken over by fear. Neither of them is in any condition to fight, still exhausted and dehydrated.

_Please let them walk past us, _Dean silently hopes, not daring to move from his spot. It's strange, whereas before he never felt so afraid of other tributes, now he feels himself practically drowning in fear, his heart beating fast as he tries to locate the voices. Maybe it's the exhaustion, or maybe it's because it's only him and Cas now.

The voices stop and Dean moves his wide eyes to Cas, trying to ask him if he knows what happens. Cas shakes his head and signals for him to stay put, moving ever so slightly that he can see more around them. Dean follows his eyes and movements with large eyes, his heart still hammering in his chest.

That's why he doesn't miss Cas's eyes widening ever so slightly as he sees something above Dean.

Dean can feel himself becoming more panicked as he tries to catch Cas attention to ask what's happening. But Cas doesn't move, his entire body frozen still as he stares towards the thing behind Dean.

Dean's about to move to see what's happening when he hears the drawl of Meg's voice: "Looks like we've found them."

The next thing that happens, happens so quick that Dean doesn't have enough time to react to it before he's pinned to the ground by the small body of Meg, and Cas is attacked by Richard Roman once more.

Dean fights against Meg, trying to get his arms free. He moves his knee up and kicks it in her stomach before rolling over so that he's on top of her. He closes his hands around her throat, clenching them as she begins to gurgle. He starts to lean more of his weight in it, his lips drawn back in a sneer as he watches Meg become more weakened.

He doesn't get to finish the job as Richard suddenly attacks him from the side, pushing him of Meg and throwing him hard enough against the ground to leave him breathless. Just before Richard has the chance to attack Dean again, Cas attacks him, moving his arms up to trap Richard. In the time that it takes Cas to trap Richard, Meg is already on her feet, but instead of attacking them as Dean would've thought, she starts to move away from the fight. "You bitch." Richard spits, struggling to get Cas off him. "You dirty fucking BITCH!" He screams to Meg, who has already disappeared between the trees.

"Dean." Cas wheezes, his arms clenched tightly as he tries to hold on to Richard. Dean takes it as his queue to get his sword out, standing up and moving to Richard in easy steps.

"Eat this." He spits, moving his arm up just as Cas pulls Richard's head back. Dean doesn't make a show of killing Richard, instead just diving his sword in and out. But it does the job, and Castiel lets go of the dead body of Richard, which falls to the ground with a soft thud.

Dean kneels down next to the body to swipe of his sword before standing up again. As Dean stands in front of Richard's motionless body, his thoughts briefly flicker to the image from days before, when the victors had clasped their hands together to show unity, at the moment, it's almost hysterical to Dean. Just days before, Their hands were used to show the district that they were standing together, and now they're used to wield weapons and to murder another in cold blood.

Because beneath it all, that's all they really are, what _he_ really is, just some murders who will do anything to survive. And although he tries to hide it underneath all the booze, the cocky smiles, and the forced flirtation, Dean doesn't think he can be anyone else but the stone-cold killer he is in the arena.

The thoughts fill him up with coldness as he inspects Richard's body, while Castiel picks off the items of Richard, looking for anything useful.

He lets out a small gasp as he picks up the army bottle. "Dean, look." He says, holding up the green bottle.

"Is it full?" Dean asks, his mouth feeling dry as he picks the bottle out of Cas's hand.

Cas stands up and looks along as Dean carefully opens the bottle, almost crying in relieve as he sees the water in the bottle.

He gulps down one swig before passing the bottle to Cas, who does the same. "We shouldn't drink the entire thing in one time." Dean says as Cas passes the bottle back to him. Both of them agree to drink two gulps more each, saving the rest for later. Then they start to walk again, this time somewhat less exhausted.

* * *

**Lot's of stuff happening this chapter. I hadn't planned the fighting scene between Meg, Richard 'Dick' Roman, Cas, and Dean, but it just happened. **

**We're now going towards the end - which is something I've been saying for chapters -, but now we really are! So let's see how many more chapters I can squeeze out of this before it's the end! **

**Thank you, if you read this story, and a special thanks to Emie16, for reviewing this story! **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story/chapter. **

**Did you guys know that I've already got 1.785 views on this story? Thank you, if you're one of the viewers! **

**Tot gauw! (See you soon, or till soon) **

_**Anyone also very excited for the last episode but also very afraid? Because I am. (I'm hoping on the return of demon!dean) **_


	16. Above the Noise and Confusion

**Once I rose above the noise and confusion**

**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**  
**I was soaring ever higher**  
**But I flew too high**

**\- Kansas, Carry On My Wayward Son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games, I'm merely an idiot who spends her time writing fanfiction about it.**

* * *

The anthem begins when they're about to look for a place they can shelter. It's only Meg this time, so the silence of the evening soon comes back as if it never left. Dean looks away almost immediately while Castiel stares at the black sky for a moment longer.

"It's getting late," Dean sighs, kicking aside some bushes.

"It is," Castiel agrees, helping Dean kick aside some of the bushes. "If we go to sleep now, we might have 4 to 5 hours before we need to start moving again." Castiel sums up, moving and pulling away vines so that they would have a somewhat flat surface to lay down on. It's not like either of them would really complain about their 'beds', but if they could make it a bit more comfortable for themselves, they sure would.

Dean hums in agreement, kicking away the last of the plants that they could remove before laying down on the warm, mossy ground. It's not that comfortable, but it would do.

"You sleep, I'll watch over you." Castiel says, settling down next to Dean so that he could watch the arena around them.

They were as close to the beach as they dared, leaving an easy escape if the hour was sooner than they thought. Dean thought that they were around the 5 or 6 hour patch of the arena, which meant that they were close to the jabber jays and close to the place Jo died. And Dean.. Wasn't sure how he felt about that, really. He had told Castiel that much, warning him that if anything looked even a bit suspicious, that they should leave immediately. The smartass had answered that they're in the arena, and that literally everything was suspicious.

Sighing, Dean rolls on his side, watching the trees in front of him.

He breaths in and out slowly, trying to make his thoughts as blank as possible. Not for the first time since he got in the arena, he longs for a drink. Just before he wanders off to sleep, he vaguely hears the sound of a wave crashing. It's ten o'clock, he decides, and then he falls asleep.

His wakening is abrupt, and for one disorientating moment, he has no idea where he is, or what's happening. But then he sees the black hair of Cas, followed by Cas with somewhat frantic eyes. "Dean! Stay still!" He says, pushing down on Dean's shoulders so that he can't move.

"What?" Dean asks, trying to pushing Castiel away so that he can sit up. "What's happening?"

Castiel doesn't answer, instead he slowly drags his sword away from his belt. For a moment Dean thinks that there is someone or something around them that is going to kill them, and that's why Cas is pushing him down on the ground. Dean starts to search the area with large eyes, trying to look for danger.

That idea leaves his head as soon as he can feel Cas his sword pushing down on his own left forearm. Dean grunts in pain, pushing his friend away in confusion. What's happening? What is Cas doing? The betrayal burns in his chest as Castiel starts to wriggle his sword around. Dean howls out in pain, shoving and kicking at his friend. "I'm sorry, Dean." Is all that Castiel has to offer.

Then Castiel jerks his sword away, leaving Dean on the ground, covered in his own blood.

"I'm so sorry." Is the last thing Cas says before he's gone, running away from the hiding place.

Dean tries to stand up, but the blood loss is making him feel heavy, and instead of standing up, he falls back again, his sight blackening before his head touches the ground.

The next time he opens his eyes, the arena is up in hectic.

Around him, people are shouting names. It's all too loud for him, and he briefly wonders what would happen to him if he would close his eyes again. Then he starts to push himself up, slowly and carefully. The world shifts before him, and he squeezes his eyes shut. "Come on." He whispers, pushing himself up with his uninjured arm. He slowly stands up, and has enough of mind to pick up his trident before he's up and walking.

He stumbles down to the beach, carefully to not look at his arm. He can feel the warmth of his blood running down his arm. The first thing he sees as he staggers into the open beach, is Katniss with Seeder hanging over her. Dean tries to sneak up to them, but his feet feel heavy and Seeder notices him before he's even close enough to throw his trident. Her eyes widen and she's running away before Dean can say anything.

He briefly considers the idea of running after her, but his feet feel too heavy, so instead he stumbles to Katniss, who's laying down and not moving.

She's probably dead, his mind supplies him. He shakes his head against the idea.

"Katniss." He whispers, before he realizes that if she would wake up, she would probably shoot him on sight. Besides, he can already hear people shouting, closer than before.

He steps over the unmoving body of Katniss, moving over the warm beach sand.

He doesn't get far before the last tribute of district ten is running over the beach. Towards him. He steadies himself ever so slightly, ready to fight the guy, even though it's a lost cause. But instead of attacking him like he thought the guy would do, the guy runs past him, only knocking Dean aside as he keeps on running. The light push the guy had given him is all it takes for Dean to fall to the warm sand again.

Dumbfounded Dean stares after the guy.

He must not be worthy killing anymore.

Now that Dean's on the ground, he's too tired to stand up. So he just lays there, staring at the sand surrounding him. The sand doesn't hold any future, but at the moment, neither does Dean. But then, the sand still gets the sad ending of being washed away by the water. But Dean only gets the ending of arriving home in a coffin.

Home.

It seems like such a weird concept right now, home. Such an alien concept in the horrors of the arena. Home, where the people he loves are probably watching and maybe, even crying. "I'm sorry." He whispers to the sand.

Then he blacks out again.

Next time he wakes up, the arena is on fire.

It's burning and falling apart. Around him the jungle is being burned to the ground. The sand he's laying on is shuddering with everything that's falling down to the earth. The arena is a mess. The sky is filled with a bright yellow.

And here he was, thinking that the end would mean darkness, when it really meant light.

He doesn't get to see much of it before the hovercraft moves into his view. The claw moves down from it, and closes around Dean.

Is he dead? He must be if the hovercraft is picking him up.

Or maybe all the other tributes are dead? Probably not, he decides, anyone could've killed him in the state wherein he is.

He's probably dead.

As he is raised upon the sky, he briefly wonders where Katniss went. Maybe she was picked up before him.

He doesn't manage to keep his eyes open long enough to see what's coming next.

* * *

**So this is it? About it, anyway. It feels weird. **

**While I was writing this chapter, it felt as if the chapter was a lot more than 1000+ words, but apparently, I can't write more than a 1000 words. **

**It kind of feels weird to end the 'story' of the arena so soon already, but if I used more chapters it felt to me as if I was kinda pulling it out too much? So I left it here. It kinda feels like a rushed ending to me, and probably to you too, so sorry for that? **

**I'll start writing the second part of the story soon, but I think it might take a while. So I'll try and hurry it up, but it might take me a couple of weeks. **

**Also, sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, it's late and I'm tired. **

**I might change the ending, through, if I find that I really don't like it or something. **

**Anyhow, thanks to anyone who favourited, followed, or reviewed this story! You guys are awesome.**

**Also, we're over the 2000 views of this story! Holy shit, right? **

**Doei! Tot de volgende keer. (Bye, see you next time.) **

**P.S What did u guys think of the final? I'm so curious for next season. **


End file.
